The Bet of Love
by louie-fly
Summary: Four guys famous for playing with girls' feelings, four girls with a English subject mission to explore, collide in a dangerous game of love. Fic inspired from the story of Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austin
1. Chapter 1

The bet of love

By: Victoria Liu-Pearson

All Rights Reserved.

Chapter 1

Sniggering quietly & huddled in a corner on the 4th level of the Kate Edgar Information Commons four young men sat on the comfy red sofas and eagerly counted their money bills.

"Another successful bet has gone our way. I have to say lads we sure as hell know our stuff," said one of the dark-haired guy's Shane Filan. He comes across as the immediate leader of the pack; the tough and un-compromising guy no one would want to cross.

"Yes exactly and maybe that'll teach Byron and the rest of his gang not to challenge us again. It's like the fourth or fifth time he's loss and still he keeps coming back for more punishment." Replied one of the blonde's; Kian Egan. He's the business planner of the group and he's always on top of his game; after counting up his bills he tucked it away safely into his wallet.

"Well what do you expect? They were the reigning champions here before we came alone, but I agree he's got to start growing up and acting like a real man." Added the second blonde Nicky Byrne. He's a good debater and smart financial operator and also a true genius in the media. The second of the dark haired guys' is Mark Feehily; the quiet achiever with more than meets the eye. He's also a great charmer with the ladies, completely out shining his opponents on any one occasion.

"All right so we got some extra cash what you lads say we got out and have a drink tonight?" Nicky looked at his three mates.

"Yeah why not about time we had a good session." Shane replied.

"So it's Shadows again eh?" Kian raised his eyebrows a cheeky grin spreading across his lips. Mark and Nicky slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! Thanks I really needed it." He glared at them.

"What is it with you and going to Shadows anyway Ki? It's not the most glamorous of bar's to be at especially with the kind of status we maintain. Our frequent visits there make us look desperate for a girlfriend," Nicky said.

"So? Who cares about any of that rubbish? People have always been talking about us behind our backs, making up stupid assumptions and going on what they hear and see. We're there to enjoy ourselves is all." Kian reasoned.

"I can tell you are straight out lying Ki," Shane replied.

"What? What makes you think I am?"

"Because of what you said, so I'm going to go out on a limb and say this has to do with a girl. Or more specifically a barmaid there," Kian's eyes avoided his friend's menacing look.

"I…er…"

"I knew it." Shane grinned triumphantly leaning against the sofa. Nicky and Mark exchanged knowing looks; no one can ever hide a secret from Shane he's just far too smart.

"Who is she?" Mark inquired; Kian ran a hand through his hair and blew air out through his lips.

"I tell you lads she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I know I've had some great ones in the past year but this one…I just know she is one of a kind." He explained.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it? I suspect you can't use your usual approaches because it's not a bet." Mark said.

"That's exactly right but it's the only way I know how," Kian sighed, he wished there was another way but there just isn't.

"Don't fret Ki we'll help you out tonight." Nicky patted his friend on the shoulder; Kian whirled around to him a bit shocked.

"Are you crazy? I don't need help." He answered defensively.

"Ki, Ki relax mate. We're your best mates you know and we don't mind giving a bit of a helping hand. Like you say this is not a bet so you got to change tact." Shane added leaning forwards and clasping his hands together.

"Maybe." Kian mumbled.

Over at the English department in one of the tutorial room's, head tutor Robin Saunders explained to her class their next assignment.

"Now I want you all to listen very carefully as I've thought long and hard about this. The old English novelists always spoke of love as this romantic evolution that all started from simple courtships, hand in marriages and all that. But this is the 21st Century and we know love has come a long way from then. So, your jobs individually are to play the field, explore the notions of love." She said; she saw shocked, excited looks from her students.

"But, remember I want a full report. Also I warn you to be careful and now you may all go." Robin instructed, instantly the students scurried out of the room all chattering excitedly; for once their assignments required them to use theory and practice they can't wait! Vickie, Nicole and Jessica left along with their classmates.

"So what do you guys think of this new assignment of ours?" Jess asked.

"I don't know what to make of it really, I mean it's going to be quite the challenge no doubt. But I don't get why she wants us to fall in love and then write about it." Vickie said scratching her head totally perplexed.

"Yeah I don't get it much either but hey, you two do realize what this means right?" Nicole looked at her two friends with a playful grin; seeing her look Vic and Jess knew what she's referring to.

"Nic, as tempting an idea as yours in I'm not really looking to play any mind games with _those _guys. Do you know what their record is even like?" Vic said in disgust.

"Oh come on Vic it'll be fun. Lets use it to get back at them for doing it to the other girls on campus…like an act on revenge or something. It's about time someone taught them a good lesson in their own game," Jess added; she wouldn't mind one bit in giving Kian a good taste of his own tact. Vickie still didn't look overly convinced by this, sure those guys had a bit of a rep but it's how they were and of all things to discover love with them? There's no way she'd even want to venture down such a road. Jess glanced down at her watch; they didn't have a lot of time to get to work.

"Girls, Bronson said he's taking the night off from working at Shadows so it's up to us to take over and we have a lot of work to do before the night starts. Patrons will start coming at around 8pm." She replied.

"Yeah good point we'd better go." Nicole nodded.

"You guys go ahead I'm just going to drop some of the books I borrowed from the short-loan library," Vic said.

"Ok see you there." Nicole and Jessica headed off in the direction of the quad, university central as some called it; Vickie thou took a short cut to the Information Commons located on level 1.

"Lads you want something from Munchy Mart since I'm going past while I return the book?" Mark asked getting to his feet and tucking the crabby old textbook underneath his arm.

"No thanks Marky but ta-a for offering." Kian answered, both Nicky and Shane also declined; Mark headed off, making his way down to level 1, he allowed his mind to drift away for moment; thinking back to the time when Shane had first roped him into this idea of bets on the girls. He'd been so young and pretty innocent especially in his first year here, never had too much courage to just walk up to a girl he fancied and ask her out. Thanks to Shane however all of it begun to change and in a year he'd been with numerous girls till he's lost count. The format of it all suited Mark well as he'd not too keen on settling down just yet he knew he still has lots of time but now it's all about having fun. Leaving his thoughts behind for the moment Mark entered the short-loan library immediately noticing Vickie, he knew her from the time he'd seen her working at Shadows; standing at the front desk talking to an older women behind it, and from the looks of things their apparent conversation isn't going too well.

"I'm going to refuse to pay a stupid $2.00 fine just because I'm two minutes over due; it's a ridiculous rule and one that needs to be dropped." Vickie said.

"I do not want to repeat myself Miss. Pearson but rules and regulations are what we stand by," the older woman answered.

"Here." Mark flicked a gold coin onto the desk, the older woman snapped it up in an instant; Vickie shot Mark a deadest look not really impressed he'd interrupted her ranting.

"I guess we are now done here." The woman smiled smugly, Vic narrowed her eyes she muttered underneath her breath but picked up her bag and walked off not without giving Mark another irritated glance. He grinned to himself but knew he wouldn't let this lie just yet. Leaving the book he'd intended to return Mark left the short-loan library and saw Vickie already climbing the stairs so in a flash he rushed to catch up.

"Where you going off in such a hurry?" he whispered quietly pulling up beside her, Vickie stopped as did Mark she looked at him quizzically.

"Work obviously. Something you don't seem all too familiar with from what I know," she replied.

"Hey I do work," he answered defensively; Vickie gave him a skeptical look in return.

"And in what line of job would your work be considered?"

"Private." He smirked.

'Yeah…private whatever you say. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go." Vickie turned away and headed towards the quad; Mark stayed put watching her leave for a moment. Suddenly he got an idea, an idea he knew his three mates would surely agree to. Breaking into a propounding smile he whirled around and headed back upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It's only 10:45pm and already the night is flying high at Shadows. People socialized, drank and danced together; some came in large groups while others merely trickled through in pairs or individuals. Jess, Nicole and Vickie had fun; they always enjoyed themselves at their work, as they are the best in the business. More and more beers and other alcoholic drinks flowed, girls flirted endlessly and the guys did their usual chat ups. All in all the night is going good, that is until Jess's eyes moved to the door as it opened; a slight gasp escaped her mouth.

"What's the matter?" Nicole appeared beside her.

"Look." Nicole craned her head to see Shane leading the way with his three mates behind; they moved through the busy crowd towards a vacant table at the back of the bar.

"Wow." She sighed, Shane certainly looked great tonight, but he always looked great no matter what time of day it was.

"Girls!" Vic hollered.

"It would be nice to get a little help here instead of you two standing there drooling over them!" she exclaimed pouring some more beer for a group of guys. Nicole and Jess returned to their work; while Shane and co sat at their table, luckily for them they had a perfect view of the bar itself.

"She looks beautiful." Kian sighed as his eyes followed Jess while she worked.

Ki, mate get in there otherwise you won't know what you're missing," Nicky gave him an encouraging nudge in the ribs.

'I don't know…I don't want to blow it." Kian answered.

'Ok fine I guess I'll have to get the first round in then," Mark stood up.

'Feehily you got some agenda on your mind?" Shane inquired. Mark burrowed his brows.

'Not at all. Why? You think I do?"

'Well from what I can see you have made a pretty big effort especially for tonight which you don't usually do especially since we're only here, and it's not like any of the girls had totally caught your attention before," Shane added.

'Yeah well…sometimes you just don't know." Before giving Shane the chance to respond Mark left them alone and walked up to the bar, leaning on it he watched the three girls carefully. Jess was on the far left talking on the phone and jotting down notes probably ordering some new stock. Nicole's on the far right serving up drinks to people as they came off the dance floor. Vickie actually wasn't too far away from where he stood, she's chatting politely to a couple of guys while they drank thou it came clear as crystal to Mark both of the guys weren't interesting in just a social chit-chat.

Well gentlemen it's been good conversing with you but I need to get back to work." Vickie answered. One of the guy's snatched her by the arm, she looked at him both in shock and surprise.

"Leaving so soon chick? That's a little unfair we're having so much fun." One guy cooed.

"We can't let a lovely lady like you out of our grasp. So what do you say in ditching the work and coming back with us?" the second guy smirked. Vickie didn't know what to do; although Shadows is known to have it's fair share of sleaze bag guys, a lot of the time Bronson would step in and make sure none of them ever tried to pull a stunt on the girls. Tonight since he wasn't working obviously the guys knew it and were well prepared to do anything to get their way; Mark had seen this beginning to unfold and it bothered him more than he'd realized. Without thinking twice he skimmed the bar top; his action caught Nicole's eyes she paused what she's doing to watch. Mark walked 'round to where Vickie still is and the fact one of the guy's had a hold of her arm.

"What's going on here?" he asked, the two guys looked at him, the one still holding Vic's arm let go and she's rather thankful he did.

"Back off Feehily you know all too well we got here first," one growled.

"You never had a free run in," Mark snapped back. Vickie couldn't quite believe what is going on; but she thought it all quite sweet.

"And since when would you have been interested in Vickie anyway? I'd highly doubt she's anywhere near your style." The second guy added

"Since always." Mark answered _*** Oh my did he just say that? * **_She thought. Mark did pay any attention to Vickie; his eyes remained firmly fixed on the two guys he eyed them with skepticism.

"Come on we're out of here. It's a stupid place anyway." The second guy snorted, grabbing his friend they walked from the bar. Vickie sighed with relief thou she still couldn't quite believe for the second consecutive time he'd interrupted thou on this occasion he'd saved her.

"Hopefully that'll teach them a lesson not to stir up anymore of their antics," Mark said aloud still staring at the door where the two guys had exited.

"Mark." She said quietly, he looked at her feeling his heart flip as their eyes locked.

"Uh…" Vickie felt her face flush a beetroot red.

"Oi! I'd like to order now you know!" some one yelled out, just in the nick of time Jessica rushed by.

"I've got it Vic don't you worry." She smiled; Vickie shot her friend a glare knowing full well why she'd doing this on purpose. Vickie didn't feel overly comfortable at being left on her own around Mark; sure she did fancy him to some extent but right now wasn't the best time for her to let him notice.

"Well." She said.

"Yes…well." He remarked.

"I thought I'd better say thank you for what you did earlier, I probably should have figured those guys would get up to some sort of tricks as soon as word begun to spread of Bronson not coming in tonight," Vickie explained. Mark nodded understanding, just as he's about to respond he saw Kian approaching the bar. _*** Great! * **_

"Well I guess I'll leave you to carry on." He smiled.

"Sure." Vickie nodded she too had caught sight of Kian approaching thou he went towards Jess's direction. Mark returned to the right side of the bar this time and quickly returned to the lad's table although, as soon as he'd returned to the table he noticed Shane and Nicky smiling broadly from ear to ear.

"What's up with you two?" he asked innocently taking a seat.

"You." Nicky replied. Mark eyed him suspiciously.

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"Oh for heavens sake Feehily are you just going to sit there and play dumb all night? While Kian is keen as anything on Jess it was clear for all of us to see what you were getting up to." Shane answered. Mark merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Then you must have read far too much into what you saw as it was nothing." He said. Nicky and Shane swapped knowing glances but obviously Mark's going to avoid the subject. Kian hung around the bar watching as Jess worked; he had initially gone up there to get the round of drinks since Mark had taken an age, but now he's here he didn't know what to do. It's as thou his usual confident demeanor evaporated and left him shy. Jess carried on with her work as usual but every time she could feel Kian's eyes fixed on her every move; it made her nervous and yet she loved the idea of having him so close by. Having witnessed what happened between Mark and Vickie, Jess wouldn't mind Kian doing the same for her. Finally able to appease the crowd calling out for their drinks Jess was able to relax.

"Jess, you want to come out and dance?" Nicole asked.

"No, you and Vic go right ahead." Jessica answered.

"Ok suit yourself. Come on Vic." Nicole and Vickie left the bar and headed out on the dance floor. Jess watched her friends walk away, her eyes skimming onto Kian's face he smiled and she did.

"Do...erm…you want something?" she asked.

"Huh?" he snapped back to the real world realizing he's being spoken to.

"Perhaps you'd like a drink? I'm pretty sure you won't want to hang around for nothing." She said smiling; hoping what she said didn't come out as being rude is just she didn't want to be distracted at her work. Kian glanced back over the crowd of people, there's only a small gap between the thongs of people on the dance floor and he managed to catch a sight of the table. His three mates were still seated there laughing away at a silly joke. Turning back around to Jessica she's still smiling at him.

"Yeah I'll get a round of beers thanks." He nodded.

"Ok, so any particular beer for you lads?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Just give me whatever you've got," Kian shrugged. Jess nodded she turned her back to the refrigerator to grab the beer bottles; Kian watched her every move while she worked from admiring her toned legs right to the tips of her wavy short highlighted brown hair. A group of three or four young men crowded around the bar close to where Kian sat; he turned his head slightly to look and let out a horrified gasp. Jessica finished making the desired drinks and turned back to Kian as she placed each one on a tray.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." Quickly paying for it Kian grabbed the tray, flashing Jess his sweet smile he disappeared through the crowd. She watched him leave contentedly, there's no way she'd ever be able to hide her attraction to him. Nicole and Vickie already picked up on her feelings but being the stubborn sort of person she is Jess didn't want to fuel too much interest.

"Lads!" Kian exclaimed rushing over to the table with tray in hand, he took a seat beside Nicky and placed the tray down.

"About time Egan, we were starting to wonder what you got up to hovering around the barmaid." Nix laughed.

"Gee at least I now know what you all think of me." Ki scoffed.

"Look while I was up at the bar I saw someone, and Nix you aren't going to like it one bit." He added seriously. Nicky, Shane and Mark looked at him, seeing the look in his eyes and hearing the tone in his voice they all understood none of it is good news.

"I saw –." Even before Kian could finish his sentence the club's loud music thundered up again after a momentarily quiet spell. Everyone cheered in excitement and once again the dance floor overflowed with people. The music quickly subsided and just the deep bass beat vibrated through the floor, over by the small stage a guy with short red hair wearing a baggy t-shirt and baggy jeans grabbed the microphone.

"Thank you everyone, I know you're all keen to get the night started, I would like nothing more believe me. But just before we really get into the mood I thought I'd give you all a very special treat. Two of Shadow's lovely workers are well renowned for their work behind the bar, as I'm sure many of you are aware. However what you may not know is about their other hidden talents. So…ladies if you will come on up here." The red-haired guy remarked with a smile. Out on the dance floor, Nicole and Vickie swapped glances, they were hoping for an enjoyable nigh and now this.

"Come on don't be shy!" the guy called, soon other people in the bar begun to encourage them. Nicole headed onto the stage first Vickie followed a little more cautiously.

"Yah!" Everyone cheered once the girls were up. Shane and Mark were paying particularly close attention to this but Shane's merely pretending to be curious rather than greatly interested. The red-haired guy gave the girls a microphone each; they stared at it with a perplexed looks on their faces, but it soon disappeared when the music begun to play, a song completely familiar to them; glancing at each other again they grinned.

_Just a smile and the rain is gone_  
_Can hardly believe it (yeah)_  
_There's an angel standing next to me_  
_Reaching for my heart…_

The song continued, Nicky let it all pass and returned his attention to Kian.

"So what were you talking about Kian?" Nicky tapped his friend on shoulder gaining his attention once more.

"Oh right. Well…while I was up at the bar I saw Tyron come in." Instantly Kian saw Nicky's blue eyes turn red.

"That little bastard." He cursed. He quickly got up; Kian snatched his arm to hold him back, Mark and Shane didn't pay any attention.

"Nix don't cause a seen. Especially not tonight, please it won't do you any good." Kian said hoping to talk some sense into his friend.

"Let me go Kian." Nicky remarked calmly, he's absolutely fuming mad yet still acted as cool as possible. Nicky's not really know for his temper; but those willing to cross that line usually paid the price.

"At least I'll come with you, you know Tryon's track record he has been known to put guys in hospital in the past." Kian said, merely shrugging his shoulders Nicky pulled away from Kian's grasp and begun to stroll towards the bar. Worried his friend may cause a scene; Kian quickly got up to follow at the same time his eyes searching the bar for Jess. He wouldn't want to have her be witness to Nicky's anger. Nicky scanned his eyes around with fruitful determination, skimming by all the laughing happy people until his blue eyes settled upon the all too familiar figure.

"He's dead now," he murmed darkly.


	3. Chapter 3

Just to let you all know, the university campus used as the setting for the early part of tis fic is the University of Auckland (where I once attended a few years ago) and it is real, so is 'Shadows' the name of the club in the fic, and yes it is located in the uni's city campus'

louie_fly

September 26th 2010

**Chapter 3**

Kian leapt to his feet to follow Nicky; Shane and Mark suddenly realized they were alone and diverted their attention away from the two girls singing on the stage.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Mark asked.

"I'm not sure, but with Nicky and Tyron and the bitterness between them it's not the type of mixture we want at this early stage. I, like everyone else had thought their bad blood against one another might have died down but I guess not. Come on we'd better go and try and get control before it gets out of control." Shane downed the rest of his beer, wiped his mouth and got up Mark followed suit and they headed for the bar. Nicole and Vickie brought their collaborative song to an end to the loud applause from the appreciative crowd.

"Now let us get the real party underway once again." The red haired guy answered taking the microphone back, Nicole and Vickie exited the stage; when they glanced towards the bar they saw Jessica waving her arms at them frantically.

"Oh god, she's not doing that again is she? Doesn't look like a good sign at all." Nicole said. Vickie shock her head it was a bad sign, quickly flicking her eyes across the bar through the dim light she spotted Shane and co close by as well as Tyron and his little group.

"Nic, we have problems." She pointed in the direction.

"Oh no not again." Nicole sighed; the two girls pushed their way towards the two groups of young men. As they neared they picked up parts of the conversation flowing.

"…it's not my fault you weren't good enough for her! She wanted some one better, with more motives." Tyron smugly said.

"What makes you think she's even telling you the truth anyway? She's only being polite to a low ball sleaze bag like you." Nicky scowled back, none of this really bothers Tyron he is one of the best at torrid smart assed remarks.

"Oh come off the big tough guy act Byrne. It's about time you take some responsibility for your own actions. Truth is this, the best man being me of course won and you lost now get lost and don't come around here. Shadows is our domain and not yours." With this last comment Tyron swiveled on his bar stool to face the bar once more.

"Oi! Woman my drink now!" he shouted.

"Excuse me Tyron, I think its best you show some manners to our friend," Nicole spoke up. Shane recoiled a little not expecting to have her close by. Tyron scrunched up his face he didn't like being told what to do especially from a woman. To his own ideas he'd much prefer to be telling others what to do instead of the other way around.

"I don't take orders from a _bar maid._" He snorted.

"You will respect a lady when you speak to one." Shane growled moving towards Tyron. He laughed gruffly as did his mates.

"Give me a break." He turned around again, but suddenly he fell backwards off his chair. People near by broke out laughing at the fallen man. He stared at him angrily and quickly got to his feet and faced Shane head on.

"Now you are seriously asking for trouble. We are taking this outside right now." Tyron said.

"Fine by me." Shane smirked. Tyron and his group quickly left the bar; Shane turned to his three mates they all nodded simultaneously knowing full well what was going to happen shortly.

"Uh sorry to interrupt this but you guys sure you want to go ahead?" Nicole asked. Shane flashed her, his usual brilliant smile to help put her at ease.

"No need to worry about us babe. We can handle anything that little low life throws at us. But just in the case something does go wrong get everyone clear." He replied.

"Sure." Nicole nodded but she's not convinced.

"Just so we are clear about this, if you lot mess this up…like some of the previous times it's this place's reputation that suffers most of all." Vickie said sternly. Mark looked over at her, she raised her eyebrows at him he merely winked back and she smiled. Nicole had followed Shane, Kian and Nicky out of Shadows; Mark and Vickie had stayed back for a little longer.

"You sure you don't want to come out and watch? I think Nicole's keen to see some of the action." He grinned.

"No thanks, Jess can't be left on her own for too long especially when the crowd gets further into the night." She explained.

"Fair enough. Will see you after then." Mark went to join his friends outside, for a moment or two Vickie stared on after him.

"He's quite the charmer and not to mention a gorgeous one to boot," Jess replied standing beside Vickie and also looking in the same direction.

"Yeah…" Vic sighed quietly. Jess stifled the urge to break into a fit of giggles; she'd never quite seen her friend like this over a guy, especially one she had quite a distain for.

"Your sudden mood change around Feehily doesn't have anything to do with the fact he'd saved you from those idiots earlier does it?" She quizzed.

"No!" Vickie exclaimed, her sudden sharp outburst brought some unwanted attention from the other patrons hovering near by.

"I mean no it had nothing to do with it. You remember Nic's suggestion this afternoon?" Jessica nodded she had a gut instinct she knew where this is heading.

"FIGHT!" some one near the door yelled. Everything inside Shadows stopped suddenly and all eyes fell upon the guy by the door.

"Where?" some one else asked.

"Right outside." In an instant everyone made a mad dash towards the entrance door; Vickie and Nicole were pushed along with the crowd and out. They all congregated along the high walkway to watch as down below in the central of the Quad the two groups got into a fist cuffs fight.

"Oh god!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Someone call the security guys down. NOW!" Jessica instructed; she, Nicole and Vickie rushed down to ground level and towards the fighting groups.

"What do you suggest we do?" Jess whispered.

"Stop them what else? We can't just stand around and stare." Vickie replied.

"Ok, but do you really want to get into the middle of _that_?" Nicole asked. Vickie shock her head letting out a defeated sigh.

"Unfortunately for us we don't have much choice. Now come on girls." Staying as confident as she could be Vickie cautiously approached the group. Fred and Mark were laying fierce punches into one another; she inhaled a deep breath and approached them. With already one eye shut Mark could barely see much but with his still one good eye caught sight of Vickie.

"Vic! Stay out of the way!" he cried. She shock her head and moved closer, Fred shot her a furious glare but out of the blue she was near by and grabbed him around the neck.

"Get the hell off me!" He exclaimed. But Vickie refused to listen and pulled him away from Mark; although he landed on his backside and grimaced. Vic let go off Fred and when he was about to charge back at Mark she stuck her foot out and tripped him over. Nicole and Jessica were able to separate Kian and Shane; Kian didn't mind his battle with Jamie being stopped especially by Jessica.

"Thanks chick, I appreciate your help although next time it's a good idea you don't get too close to the action." He smiled, her heart just melted at his beautiful expression and as much as she tried to resist she can't keep herself from feeling totally attracted to him. Shane had briefly thanked Nicole before going around breaking up the tussle between Tyron and Nicky. It took a minute or two but after a slight struggle Shane had managed to pry both men away from each other. Richard, the guy Kian had been fighting with previously grabbed Tyron by his shoulders and held him firmly.

"Let me go damn it! I'm not allowing that little brat get the better of me!" he exclaimed struggling against his friend's grip.

"Tyron, mate we aren't getting anywhere. Let's just leave it for now," Richard answered.

"No! I won't!" Tyron fought even harder and with the dead set determined look on his face everyone thought he just might be able to break free but surprisingly Richard's hold is relatively strong.

"We're out of here now." Nicky answered wiping his mouth where a small trail of blood trickled down from his bottom lip.

"This is far from over Byrne and you know it. Next time we meet we're going right to the end. Just you and me." Tyron remarked shaking his fist angrily.

"Mate next time don't talk big if you can't show it." Nix answered back. He and his three mates along with the girls walked away at the sounds of applause.

"Damn I had no idea people were interested in watching us fight." Kian said looking up at the crowd.

"Well I'm sure it had nothing to do with your fighting style," Jessica playfully mocked him.

"Thanks babe." Grinning proudly Kian slung his arm around her shoulders making her tingle with sensation. Trying to shake it off without looking too obvious Jessica turned and smiled at him softly; Nicole isn't far behind her friend and saw the smile and in her head an idea came to mind. She shot a quick glance over to Vickie to see if she'd notice anything but its quite obvious Vickie had her own set of distractions and she wasn't at all interested in being disturbed.

"You look like you're being a little schemer there." Remarked Shane arching his eyebrows Nicole blushed sheepishly.

"Well…let's just say my friend Jessica might have a little attraction to your mate Kian. Although she isn't too willing to tell the world that's for sure. Jess is pretty shy she never likes to show her feelings." Nicole explained, she couldn't quite believe she's here chatting away easily to Shane as though they are the best of friends.

"I see. Well then its safe to say my friend Kian feels the same about Jess," he answered.

"Oh really?" Nic asked, completely intrigued by this revelation Shane nodded his head and pointed over to Kian Jess they are still chatting away and laughing; as is Mark and Vickie while Nicky just sombered along keeping his eyes to the ground.

"Is he ok?" asked Nicole softly.

"Nicky? Don't worry about him he'll be just fine." Shane dismissed with a slight wave of his head.

"Besides, he's a tough nut so he'll survive."

"I won't till I get my girlfriend back." He said suddenly.

"Relax mate." Shane soothed.

"You will get her back in time. Just don't get all huffy next time you and Tyron meet up. It doesn't give Georgina a reason to get back with you if you keep showing off your bad side." He continued.

"Yeah whatever." Nicky mumbled. The group shortly arrived at the car park spaces along Princess St around the backside of the university campus.

"All right…" Mark sighed as they arrived he looked at Vickie sadly; apart of him wanted to stay with her for much longer but it also wasn't the best of ideas. She smiled at him understandably she could just read from the expression on his face what he's thinking. _*** Damn why hadn't I taken more notice of him before? Sweet, sincere, funny just about all the qualities any girl would want in a guy. Ok so his rep isn't so fantastic but still…***_

"You listening Vic?" Jessica poked her friend in the ribs.

"Ouch Jess do you mind? I did bruise my ribs a few weeks ago and it hasn't completely healed." Vickie shot back rubbing her rib cage.

"How'd you manage to hurt it?" inquired Shane curiously; and even Mark had a worried look on his face.

"Sports, was having a so called friendly game of touch footy but one tackle was a little _too _hard on me." She replied.

"Gee I'm surprised you didn't get flattened too." Kian answered; Vickie shrugged her shoulders brushing off the comment with relative ease.

"Oh it's not a bother really. When you get caught up playing with a bunch of guys you'd expect to get hurt at some point right?" she looked at the four lads, and they each swapped worried looks at one another.

"Er…yes I suppose so." Nicky said. A short silence followed after this; the seven looked around aimlessly but not focusing on one another still feeling a little awkward.

"Well." Shane spoke up though his eyes refocused onto Nicole. She smiled shyly quickly diverting her eyes away, his intense gaze made goosebumps form all over her body.

"Well we had better head off. I'm sure you girls wouldn't want another bunch of hooligans over running the place." Kian sighed.

"Oh I wouldn't worry if I were you. We've got other girls helping out tonight; they're more like our extra backups." Nicole shrugged her shoulders; again they all went quiet until Nicky cleared his throat bringing his three companions back to the real world.

"Ok…see you girls around," Each of the boys climbed into their cars; car engines roared to life and slowly each one reversed and sped off. Nicole, Vickie & Jessica stood there in the midst in Princess St in the late chilly night as the four cars disappeared from view. Each girl let out soft contented sighs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Nicole, Jessica and Vickie returned to Shadows to finish their work; along with three other waitresses that work there. Nicole went to the bathroom leaving Vic and Jess to run the bar on their own for a few minutes; with the crowd back up and dancing the three extra waitresses had a short breather.

"Phew! We're only just past midnight." Said a tall light brown curly haired girl named Renee.

"Yeah it's been all go since we started." Jessica agreed. She grabbed a bottle of coke from the fridge; Vickie handed her the vodka.

"Thanks." Jess began mixing up her favorite drink.

"So…Vic, you, Jess and Nicole seem to be getting very cozy with those boys." Answered Sandra as she joined them at the bar followed by Emma. Vickie and Jessica looked at one another worriedly; did every single person here see all the interactions? It seemed so.

"I don't think you can call it 'cozy' so to speak. We're just being friendly that's all. I mean; everyone knows we don't like them anyway." Jess shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm giving you a warning Vickie. You keep the hell away from Mark because he's mine." Added Emma; Vickie narrowed her eyebrows in skepticism.

"You're warning me? Yeah nice try. Besides I highly doubt Mark would even be interested in you. All you do is fluff around all day being a try hard." With that Vickie wandered to the opposite end of the bar to serve a waiting customer. Emma muttered darkly under her breath; seeing Jess, Sandra and Renee giving her looks she spun on her heal and disappeared into the crowd.

"That's odd she's never shown any inclined interest in Mark from what I know. I wonder why the sudden change in mind." Jessica mused aloud.

"She probably saw what happened with Mark and Vickie and those two sleaze balls earlier in the evening that's why. You know Em, once a guy is interested in one of us she wants to get in on the action." Sandra sighed. She'd been friends with Emma for five years and knew the tactics well. Nicole returned from the bathroom a short time later settling back into work 

Meanwhile; the four young lads gathered together at Shane & Nicky's house to reflect on the night's event. Nicky still grumbled about Tyron; but he said it more to himself than the other guys. In fact Shane and Kian were giving Mark a rather tough time about Vickie.

"You're being ridiculous lads. I don't fancy her ok? I was just…helping out." Mark shrugged.

"Oh come on Mark! Admit it you had a set agenda you wanted to do tonight; you wanted to leave some sort of an impression on the girl. Dare I say I think you have, but it's not to say you've only recently been interested in Vickie. This infatuation of yours has been going for quite a while," remarked Shane. Mark looked at Shane in disgruntlement.

"How…?"

"I know all." Shane grinned cheekily.

"Look." Mark stood up.

"I'd rather not discuss this at the moment if you don't mind. I'll see you guys in the morning." He left the house fairly quickly. He didn't want to hear anymore of Shane's wise words. Jumping into his car he kicked started the engine and sped off into the night.

"I'm going to bed." Nicky announced getting up from his favorite arm chair he left Shane and Kian alone to talk.

"What's up with those two tonight?" Kian wondered aloud.

"Wish I knew. Actually I had a thought earlier about Mark. It's obvious there is something happening with him even if he doesn't want to acknowledge it. So what do you say…Kiki you and I put a bet on him?" Shane inched a mischievous grin on his lips.

"Oh Shane you are nasty bro!" Kian broke out laughing. Shane smirked in response.

"Anyway; what do you say?"

"You're on then. We'll put in…I say $100 on him to get Vickie in two weeks." Ki said.

"That's the spirit, but I'll raise the stakes and put down $150." Shane answered.

"$150? That's a big risk you're taking there." Kian observed.

"$200!" Nicky interrupted; surprised Shane and Kian turned around to see their blonde haired friend standing at the doorway in a white t-shirt and black shorts.

"Ok that seals it. We'll talk to Mark tomorrow and see if he's keen. Now Kian you're up next." Shane said.

"What? Me? You must be joking," Kian replied.

"Not in the slightest. Now your little proposition with Jess. You got two weeks too just like Mark. Get her, bed her and make her fall in love with you. Simple enough I'm sure so Nicky what should we put on this one?" asked Shane.

"$200 for me just like before." Nix said.

"Ok I'll say $200 as well." Shane turned to Kian; his cheeks flushed a little red but there's a dead set determined expression on his face.

"You've set the platform so I'll finish it. I'm putting in $200 too."

"Great." The three friends placed the cash on the table; Shane separated the two piles.

"Now we'll just wait for Mark to decide on the bets and we can set both of you into motion." Shane said happily.

"I wouldn't be smiling too big yet Filan. It's quite a well known fact around the campus I'm quite the charmer with the ladies so I'm quietly confident I'll be the one to take the cash in two weeks." Kian remarked with an air of great outer confidence.

"Whatever Egan, whatever we will see." Shane smirked just as confidently; Nicky shifted his eyes up towards the ceiling and sighed quietly to himself. _*** Thank god he didn't bring up about wanting to make a bet with me trying to get my girlfriend back * **_It's the last thing Nicky wanted at the moment.

Mark barely slept when he arrived home. His head swarmed with thoughts from the day's events. He thought back to only a few hours ago all that had unfolded at Shadows. He hadn't really thought about what he was doing at the time as he'd gone on instant reaction. _**Ring! Ring! **_Mark grabbed his mobile off the bedside table.

"Hello?"  
"Mark, mate hope I didn't disturb you," Shane greeted cheerfully.

"No I'm awake what's up?" Mark sat up in bed.

"Not much; just thought I'd ask you how much you want to put a bet on Kian and you getting your girls? We've already laid down ours." Explained Shane.

"What?" Mark yelped.

"Calm down, and give me a minute to explain. After seeing what I did last night it came quite clear what your interest is in Vickie; and don't deny any of it mate I know you too well. You've got a good record; and you always know what you're doing so here it is. You have two weeks; two weeks from today to get Vickie. You know the drill. Now; how much you willingly to put on you winning?" Shane didn't waste a second. He wanted to get the plans into motion quickly as possible. Mark sighed allowed running his hands through his hair.

"All right fine I guess I'm in so I'll say $250."

"Good. Now what about Kian?"  
"Make it…$210"

"Excellent ok then mate get to it!" The phone line went dead. Mark dropped his phone back on the bedside table and stared aimlessly at the blank television.

"Great."

Vickie and Nicole yawned tiredly as they locked up Shadows for the night and it's now 4:30am. Everyone had headed home at around 3am but Nicole and Vickie stayed behind to clean up.

"God I'm so glad it's the weekend. I wouldn't have coped too well if I had classes this morning." Remarked Nicole yawning again for the third time in the last few minutes. Vickie also yawned, giving a stretch her feet ached and her back would kill for a nice hot bubble bath.

"It was a long night that's for sure. Next time I'll think twice of working when Bronson's not on hand. No wonder he takes tons of days off it was a mad house here last night." Agreed Vickie; she and Nicole descended the stairs, it's quiet with only the vague sounds of birds and light early morning traffic.

"I reckon the best part of the night came when Mark basically had to save your ass from those guys." Nicole giggled.

"Shut up!" Vickie blushed bright red. _*** Why does everyone like to bring that up? * **_She thought.

"Oh so I take it there's some interest there." Nicole arched her eyebrows suggestively. Vickie frowned she gave her friend a light push away.

"Don't be ridiculous. As if I'd have any interest in him whatsoever! Totally not my type anyway." She remarked. They walked through the clock tower to Princess St; and just for a moment, the memories of last night flooded back to them. They crossed the road going to their individual cars.

"You know Nic; I've been doing a little thinking. Your idea about perhaps giving some payback to Filan and his companions actually sounds like a great idea," said Vickie.

"Really? You think so?" Nicole asked and Vickie nodded her head.

"Absolutely."

"Well I guess now it's up to Jess if she wants to join in the fun." Nicole said.

"I wouldn't worry it won't be hard to convince her, she seemed quite keen already." Vickie said.

"Yeah true. Anyway I'm off see you on Monday." Nicole hoped into her car and drove away. Vickie opened the front driver's side of her own car about to hop in when a loud beeping sounded. Alerted and surprised her head sprung up to see another car similar to any typical boy racer car blocking her exit. Annoyed she placed hands on hips and strolled over; only to have the driver stop the engine, open the door and step out.

"Mark?" she gasped in surprise.

"That's me, in the flesh too," he grinned.

"Yeah I noticed." Vic answered dryly. He moved around from his car; now standing directly in front of her. She allowed her eyes to move from his face to his short sleeved white collar shirt to his black jeans.

"So, what brings you out so early this morning?" asked Vickie.

"Oh not much really, just out enjoying the fresh morning air." He said casually, she gave him a skeptical look.

"Yeah, right as if! I thought men never show any interest in those aspects to nature." Vickie retorted.

"That might just surprise you about me. I've always enjoyed the finer things in life." Answered Mark. There's no smirk, no sign of arrogance in his voice and not even an ounce of self preservation. If at all there seemed to be a sort of truthfulness in him this morning, quite the opposite contrast to last night although she had picked up a very sincere and caring side to him later in the evening as well. Remembering her own words to Nicole not long ago Vickie suddenly came up with an idea.

"Say Mark…you don't happen to have any plans later do you?" she asked timidly. Mark had one eyebrow raised at her question; he glanced sideways at her and usually in most circumstances other girls would be smiling flirtatiously but not Vickie. She remained solid footed with both hands resting at her sides. He could tell she isn't the type of person to get too easily fooled. _*** I guess I have a little work cut out for me. * **_

"No, actually I haven't got anything special planned although Kian had made a mention last night that he wanted to go to the hot springs just out of Auckland for the weekend." He shrugged his shoulders carelessly. He knew Kian never mentioned it but he randomly thought it up. _*** Hmm…hot springs...hot guys… STOP IT!* **_Mentally Vickie kicked herself for thinking such a thought.

"Ok well, if you guys go maybe you wouldn't mind Nicole, Jess and me tagging along?" a light curve of a smile appearing at the side of her mouth. He grinned back at her, her knees almost turned to jelly then but yet she kept calm, cool and collected.

"It's fair to say we wouldn't have any objections." Vickie nodded, the two of them fell silent now each thinking of their next potential move. They didn't want to come across as being overly eager but they also knew in their own minds the set agendas run on a heavily tight schedule.

"Would you care to join me for breakfast?" asked Mark out of the blue. Vickie's eyebrows raised, she hadn't expected this not in the least. She had to pause to think and let the question sink in before replying. _*** Oh go on. What's the harm? He is offering so I might as well just go along with it. * **_She thought.

"I'd love to." She smiled.

"Great." He smiled back.

"However it's still very early in the morning so it's best we wait for a while. So how about this, I go home and get some sleep and then at around…let's say….9:30am you give me a call." Vickie added.

"That sounds like a fair plan. Just one problem."

"What?" She looked at him quizzically.

"I don't have your number so I wouldn't be able to call you now would I?" Mark joked.

"Oh…right….forgot." Vic laughed.

"Phone?" He dug into his pocket and pulled out his mobile handing it to her.

"Thanks." She then programmed her phone number in, keeping her attention focused on the phone despite having the odd feeling he's watching her every move.

"Ok there you go. Oh that actually reminds me you'd better put yours in mine incase I forget; not that I would," She handed hers over to Mark; he didn't say anything just nodded and repeated the same process she'd done on his phone. Finished he handed her phone back to her.

"All right I guess I shall be seeing you later." She answered heading back to her own car.

"You can be rest assured you will." He smirked; now that old mischievous manner of his made an immediate return. This time thou Vickie took it in her stride and decided she'll leave her own little pay back for later. Hoping into her car she started the engine, just in her rear view she saw Mark climbing back into his own car and reversing to allow her the room to move. As she drove away from her university campus she thought smugly to herself; _*** It won't be long now and the games are about to begin! * **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It's now 7:45am and Shane sat at his desk hunched over his personal laptop computer. The screen flickered between four different Internet Explorer windows showing different aspects of the university's student database. Normally, in most circumstances the database isn't open to anyone but through some hard lobbying by students the university let up and gave access only to those students currently enrolled at courses. If they are just guests or have finished their teenier they don't have access to the database. Shane scrolled through the long, long list of names in the system; his eyes scanned through the long list nearly making him fall asleep in front of the screen. Stifling a tired yawn he rested his head in his hands; he'd been trying for a while to dig up the files of Nicole and her friends. With Kian and Mark's bets underway Shane had to gather as much information as possible mainly on his own behalf then Kian's or Mark's. As Shane continued to look through his eyes suddenly caught sight of a name he'd been initially looking for. There right in front of his very eyes: Lawson. E. Nicole. A sly smile spread across his sweet lips. Moving the mouse to the hyperlink he left clicked and waited for the page to load. It only took a few seconds and soon he found the profile page; showing a portrait like photograph taken just before the start of the first semester. There's also her full name, age, date of birth, home address and contact details. Shane noted she'd only left her mobile number and email address up and disclosed her home and work number. Not that it would have much difference if she'd listed the work number since all he'd have to do is turn up at Shadows every night.

"This is too good to be true." He thought grinning evilly; quickly grabbing his notepad and pen he scribbled down her address and contact details.  
"Now onto the next subject." While Shane's at his computer over in Nicky's bedroom he's already wide awake and on his feet ready to start the morning off on a good note. Dancing around his room to the sounds of Usher he whipped off his white t-shirt carelessly tossing it into the corner of the room; he opened up his double door cupboard surveying the large array of clothing at his disposal. Still the music continued to play an upbeat track Nicky allowed the rhythm swoon around him as he moved to the beat. After standing and staring at all the clothing items he pulled out a baby blue short sleeved shirt; putting it on he did up all the buttons except for the first two. Next he whipped off his black shorts those going in the same direction his shirt went earlier and grabbed a light grayish pair of cargo pants. His clothes sorted Nicky headed off to the bathroom still dancing as he went; he wouldn't have a care in the world if anyone saw him now. His mind is relaxed as is his body, entering the bathroom and shutting door he picked up the bottle of hair gel shared by him and Shane; squeezing a small amount onto the palm of his hand h rubbed them together and proceeded to style his blonde hair.

After another ten or so minutes of getting ready Nicky looked at the full length mirror inside his bedroom; giving his own reflection the thumbs up sign he switched off his stereo, picked up his wallet, mobile and house and car keys and headed out of his room.

"Shane?"

"I'm here!" Nicky poked his head around the bedroom door; Shane barely looked up his eyes still fixated on the computer screen.

"You know by the time you're 40 you'll be completely cross-eyed," Nix teased.

"Gee thanks for your honesty Byrne!" Shane grabbed the soft bolster cushion he had on the chair throwing it in Nicky's direction. He quickly ducked under to avoid being hit.

"Touchy this morning aren't you? Anyway what are you doing?" Nicky walked further into the bedroom going up beside Shane; but Shane quickly minimized the window he had opened and all that's on the screen is a page about up and coming movies.

"You're looking up movies?" a frowned appeared on Nix's face.

"Yeah…wanted to see if there's anything good on." Shane shrugged his shoulders he grabbed his notepad to put it away but Nicky's just too quick he took the pad.

"Hey! Give it back! It's important!" Shane made a fast grab but Nicky simple side stepped; this sudden action caused Shane to trip over his own two feet and fell onto the floor. Nicky burst out laughing, Shane stared up at him not in the least impressed.

"Nix you give that back to me right this instant." Shane now spoke with that deep low threatening voice, the one he used when he's about to lose his temper.

"Oh Filan's mad!" Nicky continued to taunt. Shane sprang to his feet, Nicky made a run for it and soon a friendly chase between the two friends erupted around the house.

"Ha-ha! Come get me if you can!" Nix hollered, but then suddenly not even noticing where he's heading he tripped over the carpet in the hallway. He along with the hallway carpet runner went sliding down right to the other end; Shane came to a sliding stop but his own feet moved from underneath his body weight causing him to fall onto his backside on the hard wooden floor.

"Ow! See what you've done?" he called down the corridor where Nicky still lay on the now scrunched up hallway runner and basically face to face with the wall. Slowly he sat up, dusting his clothing mumbling under his breath before his gaze met Shane's.

"You want to lay the blame on me Filan? If you hadn't been such a-" _**Knock! Knock! **_Whoever came to visit had interrupted Nicky just in time. Shane threw his friend a smirk as he turned to open the door finding Kian, there on the front porch smartly dressed looking expectantly at Shane.

"So?" he raised his eyebrows.

"So…what?" Shane didn't get it. Kian sighed in exasperation folding his arms across his chest; but then casting his eyes aside just for a split moment he noticed Nicky walking over holding a notepad.

"So I see you and Shane here have been conspiring to get the girls' information." He flipped the notepad open to where Shane had ear marked the page. Kian and Shane's eyes moved from each other to the pad; Kian took it and scanned his eyes down searching for the information he had so desired.

"Aah brilliant thanks Shay; I knew I could count on you." He smirked in anticipation as he took his phone out and entered the two numbers into his address book.

"Well while you two continue your little scheme I've got places to go." Nicky passed the them and went to the garage to fetch his car.

"Nix don't forget to turn off the nitrous gauge and your neon lights." Shane reminded him Nicky just waved his hand.

"Ok, so what you going to do to Jess then? I mean she's not going to take too nicely to have you turning up on her door step out of the blue." Shane remarked.

"Oh I have my ways nothing for you to fuss over mate. Just trust me." He patted his friend on the shoulder and gave the notepad back.

"See you later." Shane watched both his friend's leave before closing the door.

"Alone. Now I can make my own plans." He said bringing a smile upon his own face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Ring! Ring! Ring! **_

"Wh...wha…what?" mumbling incoherently Vickie grunted at the sudden noise of a phone ringing.

"Grr. Damn it be quiet!" Burying her face into her pillow wishing the noise to stop. _**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_ Finally, the ringing tone came to an end; she breathed a silent sigh of relief thus bringing her face up to look at the digital clock radio on her bedside. 9:43am.

"Too early to receive any phone calls." She went back to sleep. But just as her eyelids were about to close… _**Ring! Ring!**_ Now irritated Vickie sat up grabbing her mobile not even looking at the screen she pressed the green button and brought the phone to her eat.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? Do you know what time it is?" she growled angrily. A soft chucking on the other end made her frown.

"Oh so now you think it's funny do you? Just wait till I get my hands on you!"

"I'd look forward to seeing you do just that." Mark's voice interrupted still chucking away. Vickie's face went white. _*** Oh shit. * **_She had no idea what to say now; feeling her whole face turning a very unflattering shade of beetroot red she gulped quietly.

"Surprised you didn't I?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah you did. I mean no…wait I mean I had the feeling you would call because I said you should…oh never mind I can't be bothered trying to explain myself now. So…anyway you rang?" she diverted the subject away.

"Yeah I did as a matter of fact. Surely you haven't forgotten about having breakfast with me." Mark replied mischievously.

"Not even for a second did it ever slip my mind. So where do you suggest we go?" asked Vickie cradling her mobile against her ear and shoulder as she got up from bed. Mark is out of bed walking around his room playing with a soft squeeze ball as he talked.

"Well I thought perhaps we'd have something…elegant to start the morning off. After all what better way to start afresh then doing things with best intensions," he said now sounding very posh.

"Alright since that's your idea what place in Auckland would provide us with the sort of breakfast you're implying? There aren't too many grand places I can think of." Vic replied.

"I'm thinking more alone the lines of a continental breakfast at the Hilton." He answered ever so casually. Vickie's eyes went big her throat suddenly felt dry.

"Um…wow…I, I had no idea." She began, Mark laughed he had figured she wouldn't.

"Now, now don't get all shy! Just be ready in twenty minutes as our appointment's at 10:30am and you won't want to be late." He remarked.

"Ok…" Vickie didn't know what else to say as this point.

"Relax Vic this will be great. See you soon." He hung up leaving Vickie still holding her phone to her ear listening to the dead dial tone. Slowly she came back to reality and placed her phone away and looked at herself in the mirror of her walk-in-wardrobe.

"God I look like a disaster! I so can't go to the Hilton for breakfast looking like this." She rushed into the bathroom slamming the door closed and waking up her family members in the process. Around at Jessica's family home already everyone's awake. Her younger sister and brother watched the morning cartoons; her parents had set about doing gardening work in the backyard. Jessica stayed in her room browsing through websites on the Internet.

"Boring." She sighed. Nothing really caught her attention, for a moment her eyes moved from her computer screen up to a framed photograph sitting on the shelf just above. It's a photo from two years ago when Vickie, Nicole and Jess first started at Auckland Uni. They were so young, fresh and naïve back then having only come out of high school. But they had quickly been thrust into the harsh real world of university life and they either succeed or drown. At the time Jess didn't think she'd get too far; all the stress had almost taken its toll on her but Nicole and Vickie helped get her through it all. Now she's doing well and enjoying life as a university student. That first year though it had some eventful memories including between Kian at the time. Before he'd turned into the guy he is now he was this amazingly sweet guy always putting other people's interest before his own. Jess didn't know Ki too well then or at least she wasn't the type to just flaunt in front of guy but she had definitely admired him from a distance back then.

"If only…" she sighed. _**Ding Dong! **_ Suddenly the sound of the doorbell broke her thoughts. Knowing her two younger siblings wouldn't budge from their comfortable positions in front of the TV Jess reluctantly got up from her chair and headed down stairs. She's not expecting any visitors over the weekend so perhaps she figured this might be for her mum or dad. Opening the door smiling brightly she gaze fixed upon a young man about the same height with reddish brown hair holding out a big bouquet of carnations.

"Yes?" asked Jess.

"Are you Jess Morrison?" the young man inquired.

"I am. Who's asking?" The young man held out the flowers to her.

"I was asked to deliver these to you." He explained.

"Um…thanks." Jessica accepted the large bouquet from him the young man smiled and turned around to leave; she waited until he hoped back into the van and drove off. She closed the front door looking at the flowers their beautiful and smelt lovely, shifting the weight a bit she noticed a card attached. Jessica brought the flowers into the kitchen and set them down onto the bench top and picked up the card. It read: 'You're beautiful, love your smile, and love your style. From mysterious.' Her eyes widen in shock.

"Mysterious? I don't know anyone named mysterious." She mused.

"Oh those are lovely dear." Remarked her mum entering the kitchen.

"Yeah, but I don't know who it's from." Jess said.

"Perhaps you've got a secret crush?" her mum suggested. Jessica laughed rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"Mum please! Don't you think that's being a bit immature? I thought little crushes or mysterious identities are a thing of the past. You know like back in the 18 century or something," she answered but her mum shock her head.

"Not true. There are some young men that still do it today, and it's very romantic too. In this day and age people tend to forget the real way romance works. Anyway Jess don't assume some one doesn't like you. For all you know there might be plenty of young men at your campus interested," her mum grinned and left before Jess could answer. She looked back at the flowers wondering who in the world would send these to her.

"This calls for a little investigation." Heading upstairs to her bedroom she picked up the cordless phone dialing Nicole's number. In took a few moments but eventually the ringing came to an end and a tired sleepy voice picked up.

"Hello Nicole speaking "Morning Nic I'm sorry for waking you up so early." Jess began. She hadn't left quite as late as Nicole and Vickie did.

"Oh hi Jess. Its fine don't worry. My little sister waked me up before anyway. She's been going on and on about some dancing lesson she has." Answered Nicole.

"Aah yeah the all too familiar road of having younger siblings." Jessica said.

"Yeah tell me about it. So anyway what's up?"

"I have a bouquet of carnations that was delivered to my house five minutes ago." Jessica blurted.

"What?" Nicole sat up straight in bed.

"I said-."

"No, no I know what you said but why? I mean of course receiving flowers is great but who is it from?" quizzed Nicole.

"I have no idea! All it said on the card is; 'You're beautiful, love your smile, and love your style. From mysterious" Jess replied.

"Wow, sounds like you've got a secret crush Jess," Nic said.

"That's what my mum thinks too. But Nic I don't get it. Why would some one…or anyone for that matter know where I live and send me flowers for? Unless some one's trying to play a prank on me." Jessica fretted.

"Don't be silly. I rally doubt some random guy is going to think: 'oh you know that Jessica girl? I was thinking maybe I should send her a bunch of flowers just for fun! Lighten up Jess surely there's a guy out there that really likes you," Nicole said seriously

"Well…yeah…but I'm no model or anything."

"Who says you have to look like a model for guys to notice? I reckon that theory is just an excuse for men. The models are the ones they can't have so they aspire to one day get them. At least that's what I hope!" Nicole burst out laughing as Jess did too.

"Anyway, who are the guys you fancied so far?" Jess burrowed her eyebrows.

"Um…there was David, Andrew and Todd. But they have girlfriends." She answered.

"Oh what about that guy…what's his name? Boyd I think it was. He totally fancied you for months," Nic added thoughtfully. Jessica though wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"He was only interested because he had one thing on his mind remember? Like I'd ever date him," she said.

"Ok, ok settle petal." Laughed Nicole. She thought for a moment.

"The only person coming to mind now is Egan."

"Kian? Oh forget it Nicole." Jessica scoffed.

"Why not? He seems so keen on you especially since last night and maybe even before then." Nic continued on.

"He was being friendly that's all."

"As if! It's been a long time since he or the other guys aside from Nicky have had girlfriends so they probably know a good one when it comes along,"

"Geeze Nic you make me sound like a free for all!" They both laughed.

"Ok let's just forget about this whole flower situation for now. What do you say you, me and Vic go shopping this afternoon?" Jess suggested.

"Yeah that'll be great. We need to start making plans for our little revenge on the lads remember? I can't wait to kick start the idea." Nicole replied.

"Yeah I know. I'm looking forward to it too. Can you just image their faces when they come to full realization we've got them back? It'll be brilliant." Jessica nodded. While both of her best friends are busily chatting on the phone, she had a quick shower and now rushed around her walk-in-wardrobe looking for the right sort of outfit to suit her visit to the Hilton. The hotel's name doesn't sound posh but the place itself really is spectacular.

"Damn it I can't believe I have nothing!" she cried in anguish. _**Knock! Knock! **_

"What?" bellowed Vickie not looking up.

"Vic what are you doing? You sound like you're stressing out and it's way too early." Said her elder sister Deborah.

"Sorry can't explain I have so little time," Vic said in a rush. She pulled out a knee length denim skirt and a pastel coloured sleeveless top. Quickly changing into the clothing she then picked out a dark green cardigan to go with it.

"Oh some one's getting all dressed up for such an early hour. I wonder what's going on," Deborah remarked airily. Vickie shot her eldest sister a deathly glare.

"Mind your own business will you? I'm so not in the mood for this." Vickie refocused her attention. Grabbing a dark brown pair of ankle boots she slipped them on then stood up straight.

"There. Now, how do I look?" she twirled around for her sister.

"Yeah you look great Vic. But what's all this for?" Deborah didn't quite understand. Vickie smiled secretively.

"I'll tell you in time." With that Vic picked up her handbag and headed out the door; saying a quick goodbye to her mum and dad she breezed out the front door to her car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Ok I just have to remember to be myself. No acting up and just be normal." Vic quietly told herself as she pulled up outside the hotel's front entrance. A nice looking man wearing a black suit walked around to the driver's side and opened the door.

"Thank you sir." Vic smiled stepping out. She straightened her skirt and ran her hand through her hair.

"Glad you made it." Vickie turned around to see Mark now approaching her with a smile on his sweet lips. She smiled back too feeling all nervous. Taking in his appearance she swallowed he looked pretty damn good. Wearing a white open collar shirt and navy blue pants he did certainly look great. _*** Ok just stay calm. Don't look too shocked and don't say anything stupid. * **_She reminded.

"Now, what would make you think I'd miss this invite Feehily? It's not every day a girl gets asked out for breakfast at a place like the Hilton." She replied he smiled coyly.

"Point taken. Now shall we head on in? Wouldn't want to waste all this time and effort." Mark replied offering his arm, which she accepted gladly.

"Let's go." They walked through the front entrance. Jessica had placed the carnations into a vase and set them on the dinning table; they really did look quite stunning from a short distance. She kept going over and over in her head Nicole's suggestion of the flowers being from Kian. Secretly she did hope he'd sent them but her true sanity prevailed but regardless she appreciated the fact some one would send her flowers. _Beep! Beep! _Hearing her mobile alert her of a text Jess hurried back upstairs to her room; snapping up her mobile from her bed she opened by the message. It read:

_Want 2 meet up?_  
_Cum 2 Frasers 12 sharp_

_.x._

She stared at the message, what could this be about? Is Nicole trying to wind her up about the flowers again? Maybe even Vic knows too and wants to add to the game?

"No, it can't be them. They wouldn't act stupid over something like this." She remarked aloud.

"I guess there is only one way to find out." Jess placed her mobile down and went to her wardrobe.

Nicole sat outside on the patio with her mum and dad while her younger sister played in the front yard with two school friends. Just then Nicole saw a car coming up the driveway; shielding her eyes from the morning sun she squinted a little to get a better look.

"Oh my god." She recognized Shane's car.

"What's wrong Nic?" her dad asked.

"Erm…nothing everything's fine." Nicole hurried off the patio heading down towards the approaching car. Shane smiled confidently as he stopped his car.

"Here goes," He opened the door and stepped out.

"Good morning Nicole." He greeted cheerfully.

"Morning to you too Shane. What brings you here?" she quizzed.

"Well, for starters I want to ask you for your help." He replied.

"My help?" she tried not to act too shocked.

"Yeah, you see Kian, Mark and I want to arrange a special party of Nicky as its birthday coming up. And…since you're a good organizer and everything I thought you might like to help us out." He explained.

"I see."

"Well…you are right in saying I'm a good organizer. One of the best actually," Nic laughed.

"In that case with you coming all this way personally to ask me, when really you could have rung as well. Sure I'd love to help," she nodded.

"Great," smiled Shane.

"What do you say we get started on it immediately? We can start looking for the decorations needed or whatever else that's required." He added hopefully yet keeping calm and steady tone in his voice.

"Yeah sounds good. The early we start the better for all concerned. Just give me ten minutes and I'll be ready," Shane nodded his head and Nicole quickly dashed back to her house.

"Where you going Nicole?" her mum asked.

"To change as I'm going out with Shane. I mean, not actually going out…just helping him with stuff." Nicole went in her mum and dad swapped glances.

"I wonder what that's all about." Her dad remarked.

"I'm not sure, but I presume most of it has to do with that young man there." Her mum nodded over to Shane. He saw them looking and gave a little wave which they responded too. Nicole rushed around her room digging through her chest of drawers; clothing items got thrown onto the floor carelessly.

"Oh what to wear, what to wear." She muttered. While waiting outside Shane wondered how Kian and Mark are doing so far. He grabbed his phone out and wrote down a message sending it off to both of them. Unlike his two mates Shane wasn't in this for the betting; but if all goes to plan he might. He just had to get Nicole to trust him enough before he really put his plan into action.

Over at the Hilton Hotel's glamorous restaurant Mark & Vickie sat at their table by the large window pane over looking Princess Wharf. There's a ferry docked into the port along with several smaller boasts, flurry of people wandered around the decks.

"Here you go." Remarked the waiter as he placed two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice on the table.

"Thank you." Mark & Vickie remarked, the waiter left them alone they each took a sip.

"So…what initially gave you the idea of coming around this morning and asking me to breakfast?" Vic asked.

"Nothing really. Just…after yesterday's display I thought it best to sort of make up for it," Mark shrugged. He knew he had to be careful over what he said.

"Make up for your mistake of interrupting me twice in one night and also getting into a fight. Suppose that's fair," she nodded.

"You didn't want to believe me before?" he raised his eyebrows Vickie laughed taking another sip of orange juice.

"It's fairly safe to say with the sort of reputation you and your friends have made for yourself at the campus you can't blame the rest of us for thinking differently." She added.

"You're right, sometimes I wish Shane hadn't talked me into that whole bet thing. Everyone's perceptions changed so dramatically of us and it can be difficult to get to know people properly," Mark replied thoughtfully.

"Well what do you expect? Although I have to admit a lot of the students are too narrow minded at the best of times. Once they make up their mind about something or someone their own idea doesn't change much." Vic said.

"And you know from experience I gather?" Mark became curious.

"A little yes. Made that mistake once before with Nicole. We had this stupid little argument a while back. Basically I made one assumption, which wasn't right; but being stubborn I didn't listen with Nic's reasoning. Anyway how the whole thing just got out of hand. Eventually we got it sorted out but I knew I made a mistake; even though at the time I wasn't going to admit to it." She said.

"Yet you managed to make up your own mind about me." Mark grinned she rolled her eyes.

"I made particular exception for you,"

"Well I'm flattered."

"Yeah I bet you are."

"Excuse me, sorry to intrude but would you like to order now?" the waiter asked.

"Yes we would thanks. Vic what would you like?"

"I'll take the special continental breakfast."

"Same for me."

"Very well." The waiter jotted it down on his pad and left them alone again.

"There is something I'm curious about though Mark," Vickie remarked.

"Oh yeah? What'd that be?" he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out.

"Yesterday at Shadows when those two guys were hovering around…you said something to them…" she glanced down at her hands beginning to feel her cheeks flush.

"Oh that. What about it?" he sounded fairly casual and pretending not to notice her red cheeks.

"Um…well…just curious to know what you meant when you said it." She said. Mark shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess it just kind of came to mind. Had to put them in their place." He replied.

"Oh ok." She felt a little disappointed. _*** I may have to get him to change his mind * **_she thought smugly. Both went quiet now lost deep in thought; Mark's pondering what other ideas he might be able to come out with to draw this day out that little bit longer. Just breakfast didn't seem enough, recalling this bet he'd been layed down with is only in play for two weeks, which doesn't leave him with a lot of time. Vickie thought through how she's going to use all of this to the best of her advantage. Thinking of her friend's idea of revenge, thinking of the English assignment. In essence she's also playing a dangerous game; one where she has very little experience but luck might be on her side. Spying out the corner of her eyes she caught Mark playing his phone probably writing a text message and there's a sly grin on his lips. _*** Wonder why he's smiling * **_She thought.

"Here we are." The waiter said appearing once again this time balancing a tray on his shoulder; lowering it down to table height as he placed each platter in front of them.

"Ta-a." smiled Vickie.

"Your welcome." The waiter walked off Mark and Vickie dug into their breakfast. For the time being there's nothing to discuss.

In the mean time Shane and Nicole made their way into the city to a shop called 'Party land' it stocked every item available for hosting small to large parties.

"You want to be an accountant?" asked Nicole curiously.

"Yeah, it's a big ambition of mine. Ever since I can remember accountancy appealed to me; I'm sure why but I guess money plays a big part." He remarked with a laugh.

"Perhaps that's why you're such a keen betting man then," she answered.

"What makes you say that? All the betting stuff the lads and I get up are to really is just for fun nothing serious.." He replied.

"You expect me to believe that?" she arched her brows making Shane laugh.

"Aah I can't fool you can I?"

"Nope." She grinned. Finding a free parking space just a few meters from the shop he reversed parked and they hoped out.

"I couldn't help noticing the way Mark and Kian were last night. You know anything about the way they were acting with Vic and Jess?" Nic asked. Shane couched into his hands. _*** Heads straight to the point don't she? * **_He thought.

"Sorry to say but those two aren't only charmers when it comes to the ladies; but at the best of times they can be really, really mysterious too." He said.

"Ok." _*** Time for a different tact. * **_Thought Nicole.

"What about you then?"

"What do you mean?" Shane asked.

"Well…isn't there any girls that you like?" she gave him an innocent look.

"You can say there's a fair few I'm interested in but at the moment I'm quite happy to play the field," he remarked. Nicole smiled slyly thinking what she's about to do he's not even going to suspect it. They weren't far from the store but a cheeky idea popped into her head. Grabbing Shane's arm she pulled him into a small alley way between a furniture shop and a motorcycle shop.

"Wh-." Even before he could protest she kissed him. Shane certainly had no complaints about this as he kissed her back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Wow." Answered Shane when he and Nicole parted. She smiled cheekily at him.

"Didn't expect that did you?"

"No, not in the slightest."

Vickie thoroughly enjoyed breakfast, not only did she and Mark polish off the continental breakfast meals but they also had additional fruit and ice creams. It all added up to a pretty expensive but well worth while meal.

"Oh man; I don't know about you but I probably need a drink now." Said Mark looking at the bar as they passed by. Vic playfully pinched his cheek.

"Isn't it far too early to be drinking the house down? Not to mention the breakfast bill we've just had to pay for." She answered.

"Yeah I know; but I wouldn't want to miss out now would I?" he grinned at her and headed straight over to the bar taking a seat. Vickie rolled her eyes to the ceiling. Momentarily she considered just taking off and leaving him here but perhaps she can make use of the situation. Jessica looked at herself for a final time in the mirror and smiled in satisfactory. She'd picked out a light blue pair of hipster jeans and a matching blight blue sleeveless top. Knowing full ell it might still be fairly chilly outside she added on a black cardigan.

"It'll do." She said quietly.

"Where are you going?" Jess's younger sister; Amelia asked bounding into the room.

"No where little miss nosy." Jess smiled.

"But you're all dressed up." Amelia replied.

"Yes I am, but I'm not going anywhere special. Just…out."

"To meet you boyfriend?" Jess spun around to look at her sister to find her much younger sibling smiling innocently like the child she is.

"Nosy little one aren't you?" she grinned playfully ruffling her younger sister's hair.

"Don't do that!" Amelia laughed pushing her sister's hand away.

"Anyway squirt you have fun. Tell mum and dad I'll be home later." Grabbing her purse and double checking she had her house keys, car keys, mobile and wallet she left her bedroom and headed downstairs again; on her way out the front door though her eyes caught sight of the flowers. Despite not knowing the identity of the sender she had to admit the flowers did look beautiful. Smiling to herself she opened the front door and stepped out; the late morning sun hit her face hard but Jess is well equipped for the day ahead. She whipped out her sun glasses and put them on shielding her eyes from the bright light. Then ready as ever she went down the garage and opened the automatic door to fetch her own car. Since her parents helped her buy her own car its made life so much easier; going from place to place at her own time. She switched the engine on and slowly backed out of the garage. Fraser's isn't too far away only about ten minutes away but Jess ended up taking a bit of a detour route. Finally though she arrived, coming towards the café; and since it is situated on a fairly busy road she had a quick look outside and a sight she caught made her gasp.

"Oh…god." She breathed. _Beep! _Another car hovering just mind jolted her to reality. Quickly she moved ahead and signalled to turn left into the side street where thankfully she saw a free parking space.

"Just breathe, just breathe." Jess composed herself then switched off the engine and stepped out. Straightening her clothing she ran her hands through her hair for a final time then; after locking her car she walked towards the Fraser's. Rounding the corner and seeing the same picture she had seen when driving past her heart triple beat its normal pace. She cautiously walked towards the café's entrance, the whole time feeling her hands trembling.

"Hi." Jess said. He turned around and a bright smile lit up his face.

"Good afternoon Miss. Morrison. I'm glad to see you accepted my invitation." He remarked his sparkling blue eyes twinkled as he smiled.

"Well, Mr. Egan a girl wouldn't want to refuse such a secretive invite now would they?" she said smiling back.

"No I'm sure they wouldn't. But you my good woman is something else completely. However we shall discuss that in more detail at another time. I'm sure you must be hungry." Kian answered.

"You have left me very curious with your comment. Yes I am hungry so let us not waste a second." Jessica agreed. So side by side they walked through the glass door of café Fraser's and went to find a small table off to the side. They didn't catch sight of a beautiful brunette sitting on the opposite side holding the morning's newspaper in front of her face and peeking through a small hole shed made.

"So…you mind tell me what this is all about?" asked Jessica once they'd taken their seats.

"What's what?" Kian burrowed his eyebrows pleading complete and utter innocence.

"How'd you get my phone number?" she quizzed; Kian didn't flinch an inch, as he's quite well prepared for any of her curious or slightly demanding questions she may have. He smiled sweetly at her.

"I can't tell you sweet cheeks. It's my own little secret." He remarked.

"Oh come on Egan. You think you can pull that nonsense on me?" Now she looked back at him playfully.

"I don't have to think babe I always can," he winked back at her mischievously. She shock her head with a sly smile; his little game might be annoying but she's well and truly up for it.

"Can I take your orders?" asked a sweet young waitress appearing at the table. Jess opened her mouth to speak but Kian quickly placed his hand out front of her face.

"Let me do this, I know what to order," he remarked she arched her eyebrows.

"You do, do you? Then go ahead I'll see just how accurate you are." She leant back on her seat folding her arms and looking at Kian expectedly. He licked his lips inching a smile then turned his attention to the waitress.

"For me I'd like an iced coffee and the beef pastrami mix on cheese parmesan bread. My lovely lady here will have a hot cappuccino and the chicken and avocado salad with roast beef." Kian replied. Jessica's jaw had trouble staying up, she stared plainly at him.

"Very well." The waitress jotted the notes then walked off in a hurry. Kian watched her go with some interest but mainly he didn't want to face Jessica yet, only because he knew what her reaction is going to be.

"Kian…" she began.

"Yes?" again he used his smart innocent act as he slowly turned around to face her again.

"Now you're beginning to worry me. First you got a hold of my mobile number, and now you rattled off what I like eating at café's. Geeze at this rate you might as well be me." Jess answered looking very worried indeed. Kian kept the smile on his sweet soft lips and gently laid his hand on hers.

"Jess I know you may find this very difficult to believe but…but I've always been really keen on you." He stated. His voice didn't waiver and his expression certainly didn't change.

"Wh…what do you mean?" she stuttered. With his free hand, he rested his palm against her cheek. Jessica could feel her face becoming very hot and burning sensations flowing through her body. _* Oh god this is embarrassing. * _She thought.

"You look so cute right now." Ki said, this only made her blush even more. Kian chuckled quietly still holding his sweet, sweet smile. Removing his hands from her cheek and hand he sat back comfortably in his own seat. Jess let out a deep breath; she hadn't even realized she'd been holding it in until now.

"I take it you liked the flowers then?" he arched his eyebrows this time around and giving her a cheeky look.

"The flowers? Oh! Yes, erm…they were lovely." _*** So Nicole was right all along! Kian did indeed send them! * **_Jess didn't have a single doubt in her mind Nicole will be gloating about being right as she always does.

"Do you actually take the time to send flowers to girls though?" she asked curiously.

"Not really, most of the girls I've been worth aren't into those sorts of sweet gestures," Kian shrugged his shoulders. They were briefly interrupted as another waiter came along with their desired drinks. Jess had an idea of what she wanted to say next but for a minute or two she paused to think it through properly. _*** He's not going to think I'm some kind of slag will he? Lord I hope not! * **_She inhaled a quiet breath.

"Something up?" Kian looked at her.

"No. Although there is something I'd like to say first," she answered.

"Yeah go right ahead I'm listening." He nodded.

"If you're going to date me then I'd say you ought to think this through very carefully," Jessica said seriously.

"Oh? And just what makes you say that?" He looked very interested by her words. She refrained from smirking just as the thought of Nicole's suggestion ran through her head.

"First of all I'm not going to be anything like the silly little tarts you've been chasing after. Secondly, I don't let anyone, and I do mean anyone get too close unless I can trust them enough first."

"That's a thought I really like." He replied.

"I thought you would." She laughed.

"The way you're saying it I have this very vague impression that I've landed myself a sharp, smart, sassy and rather feisty girl. Or perhaps I should say barmaid instead," Kian laughed aloud. Jess narrowed her eyes at him that only made him laugh even more.

"Just you wait Egan. Just you wait. I'll get you for that comment." She said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Here you go guys." Said the waiter as he placed their desired dishes onto the table.

"Thanks." Kian and Jess remarked in unison. The waiter walked away and the two dug into their meal; nothing to talk over but surely their minds whirled in action.

"You know; I've just had a thought." Kian said as he placed his fork down.

"Oh?" Jess sounded interested.

"Yes." He leaned back against his seat and folded his arms lightly across his chest al the while look at her fairly intensely.

"You've got my full attention so I'm ready to listen." She replied but Ki held up his hand in mind poise.

"Wait here and I won't be five minutes." Jess moved to protest but Kian stood up and wondered away to the back of the café; while in the same motion he grabbed his mobile out from his back pocket and began pressing numbers. _*** I wonder what he's getting up to* **_She thought.

Mark had eventually given up doing any more drinking at the Hilton Hotel's glamour bar as Vickie had been in his ear constantly for the last twenty minutes; and eventually he gave up she just wasn't giving him any peace. Now though he had time alone, just causally driving alone Misson Bay. Hearing his mobile suddenly ringing he pulled up along the curb side and snatched up his phone.

"Hey Egan." Mark greeted.

"Let's cut straight to the case Mark. Incase you aren't aware but you have interrupted me from a very important date. Now what's this idea of yours?" Kian took a quick glance back to Jess; she's continuing to eat her breakfast and merely observing the rest of the activity around her.

"Well Kian mate do you remember last week you kept saying how you wanted to go up to the hot springs?" asked Mark.

"Yes I vaguely remember." Ki said.

"Good because now you can put that very idea into action." Mark added.

"What you on about?" Kian still didn't get it, this made Mark restless.

"Oh for crying out loud Ki. Look I've had a whole morning with Vickie; and just for the sake it I made the mention of us going up there. And it seems now she's got the idea stuck in her head so I'm going to have to go through with it," he answered. Kian burst out laughing; people paused to stare at him.

"Mark mate talk about desperate." He added.

"It's not desperation you deutz!" Mark exclaimed.

"Ok well I suppose we can do it, talk to Nicky and Shane and see what they say-"

"Already have and they are up for it. I think Shay said he's going to bring Nicole along and Nicky said he's going to try and convince Tania to come along. The rest is entirely up to you Ki." The phone line went dead and Kian just stood there listening to the dial tone for a minute longer. Slowly but surely a small cheeky smile spread across his sweet lips.

"All this just keeps getting better and better." He tucked his phone away and returned to the table. Jess looked up at him expectedly when he sat.

"So?" she inquired.

"Sorry, I just had to make a phone call. It seems that Mark's given me an idea." He said.

"Sounds intriguing," Jess replied.

"Believe me it really is. You see, Mark had reminded me of an old suggestion I had made last weekend. I'd always wanted to go up to the hot springs, the one just outside of Auckland. I'd first gone there last year and absolutely loved it. Been trying to persuade the rest of the lads to go but they've always been against going I don't know why. Anyhow Mark decided it would b e good if we all go." He explained.

"We all go?"

"Yup."

"Do I detect something else going on?" Jess narrowed her brows cautiously.

"Oh no, no nothing of the sort. Let me be the first to reassure you this isn't some little game we want to play at" He said _*** That's what you are being lead to believe anyway! * **_

"In that case…" Jess trailed off.

"So you want to come?" he asked.

"Definitely count me in." she nodded.

"Great. I'll just send a quick message to Mark to let him know the numbers." Kian again grabbed his phone. Jess decided she should tell her friends too; goodness knows what their reactions will be. Shane and Nicole were still browsing through the store for party packs; but Shane didn't really have his mind focused on the project. He kept reflecting back to what had happened in the alley, how sweet her lips tasted; feeling her body's warm flow through his.

"Shane?" Nicole waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" He shock himself out of his little world to see her looking at him expectedly.

"Sorry, just had something on my mind." He remarked giving her an apologetic look.

"I bet I know what you were thinking about," she said breaking into a soft chuckle.

"Perhaps, but you won't ever know for sure," he answered.

"Let us quickly finish this up then I'll drop you off at home so you can get your stuff." Shane added as he pushed the trolley towards the check out counter.

"Eager to leave for those hot springs aren't you?"

"Of course, and when you get there you'll know why. It gives everyone the ultimate high." He winked Nicole laughed lightly then suddenly feeling her phone vibrate. She looked at the screen and opened up the text message.

_Am goin 2 da hot_

_Springs w/egan_

_.x. jess_

"Wait, Jess is going with Kian?" Nicole's brow frowned deeply; glancing over to Shane to see him busily chatting away with a pretty strawberry blonde girl at the counter.

"Looks like there is a lot more to this then I thought." She mused. Shane paused his conversation to look at Nicole he smiled cheekily.


	10. Chapter 10

**\**

**Chapter 10**

"What's this surprise all about Nicky?" asked Tania. She clung to her bag suede handbag protectively as Nicky drove quickly but expertly through the busy Auckland traffic.

"Now babe if I told you the surprise it wouldn't be a surprise any longer now would it?" he grinned.

"No I suppose not. But I haven't told Tyron where I'll be and he won't be pleased especially if he knows I'm with you." She said. Nicky sighed outwardly Tania saw his annoyed look.

"I'm sorry honey, I know you hate it when I mention him but…" she really didn't want to do that whole saga again. Apologizing for their sorrid past and for the decisions they'd both made and dually regret.

"Let's just forget about it Tanny. Life goes on; and I know you're happy with him and for your sakes I wouldn't want to interfere with that. But just for once, just at least for this weekend can we not discuss Tyron at all? If he asks just tell him you're away with the family or something. He doesn't need to know all the details of what you do when you aren't with him." Nix said.

"You know what? You're absolutely right." Tania opened her purse and fetched her mobile out; pressing a few buttons she then brought it to her ear.

"What are you doing?" He looked bemused.

"Sshh." Tania placed a finger to her lips.

"Hey honey it's me. No, no I'm fine just out with friends. No haven't seen him in a while. Listen babe I'm going to take the weekend off from you; it's nothing bad I just want a little time to myself. Of course I will thank you honey. Ok, ok bye." Tania put her mobile down and grinned triumphantly.

"All done." She said proudly.

"What's done?" Nicky pretended he hadn't heard a word even though deep down he's smiling like a clown.

"I told Troy I won't see him this weekend because I want some time alone and he's bought it. Actually; when I think about it it's rather strange because he usually doesn't let me go anywhere without him," Tania said thoughtfully. Nicky almost let slip a nasty retort about Troy but managed to hold his tongue.

"Well, that's a positive this time around." He remarked smiling at her.

"Indeed, so now will you tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. It's top secret," He smirked as he turned the corner into the street of where Kian's house is. Directly in front of the house's driveway a big black van had been parked and there beside it Kian stood as he loaded a couple of bags in and standing along with him is Jess.

"Hmm. I didn't know Jess would be coming." Nix mused as he parked his car behind the van.

"Who is she?" asked Tania.

"Some girl Kian fancies," Nix said as he switched the engine off and unbuckled his seatbelt. He and Tania stepped out of the car; Jess and Kian turned to look they both smiled.

"Nix glad to see you've come to join the party." Ki remarked.

"Yeah, well who wouldn't want to have that fun? Oh Ki mate you remember Tania." Nicky replied.

"Yes of course. Lovely to see you again Tanny it's been quite a while." Ki grinned stepping forward to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes same here Kian." She nodded.

"Oh right and this is Jess." He motioned for Jess to come forwards.

"Hi." Jessica answered.

"Hello Jess." Tania answered holding out her hand which Jess accepted they shock hands, a moment of awkwardness passed between them. Before Nix could break the deadly silence a car horn blared out. Shane's familiar car pulled up right behind Nicky's and Shane jumped out.

"So you've finally arrived then Filan." Kian laughed jokingly.

"Yes and I ain't alone too." Shane grinned back, from the front passenger's side of his car the door opened and Nicole stepped out. Jessica' jaw hit the floor.

"Nic?" Nicole smiled and waved at her friend.

"Hey Jess." She remarked. Jessica quickly went over to her friend, Tania looked at the two of them a tad perplexed then she turned to look at the guys each of them shrugged their shoulders.

"Tanny they are nice trust me." Nix answered.

"Wait you mean to tell me you're going too?" Jess hissed to Nicole.

"Well yeah of course. No way in the world I would pass this up now would I? Besides I have some big plans for Filan," Nicole said smirking Jess had to laugh at this.

"Just so typical of you Nic." She said.

"Oh but of course," Nicole gave her friend a wink then out the corner of her eye she saw Tania looking a bit lost especially with the three guys conversing with one another.

"So who's that girl?" she asked.

"Tania, the girl Nicky's with I gather." Jess shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok. Hi Tania; why don't you come and join us? The boys seem too busy to pay us any attention anyway." Nicole answered motioning for her to join. Tania smiled appreciatively as she walked over.

"Thanks. So you are?"

"Oh how rude of me my name's Nicole." Nicole said.

"Pleasure to meet you," Tania answered.

"Same here." Just then another car horn broke through the quiet day and they all looked to see who this is. Shane, Kian and Nicky grinned at one another as soon as they recognized the car. It parked just in front of the van the three guys went around; the girls were a little curious and went over.

"Vic?" Jessica and Nicole exclaimed in unison. Vickie glanced up and the look on her face mirrored that of her friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We can ask you the same thing." Nicole said, suddenly an idea flashed through her mind she glanced at Shane.

"Is this you're doing?" she asked.

"What me? I did nothing of the sort," he said.

"Then perhaps you guys can explain how it is that I, Jess and Vic are all here too." She added arching her brows.

"No, and we wouldn't know where you've conjured up that idea. But honest we planned nothing," answered Kian holding his hands up doing the scouts' honour sign. Shane, Mark and Nicky burst out laughing at him.

"Man Egan you know you look like quite the idiot right now," Nicky remarked Kian just stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"Thanks for your back up," he snorted.

"Alright guys come on we don't need to just stand around chit chatting all day. We've got a weekend of relaxation to get to," Shane clapped his hands together; instantly they all rushed around loading up the last few bags into the van before at last Kian closed the boot, while Nicole, Jess, Vickie and Tania climbed in the boys went to park their cars along Kian's driveway.

"You sure the neighbours won't mind?" Mark asked; Kian just waved the question away with a flick of his wrist.

"They'll be fine trust me." He replied. Everyone else climbed into the van and Kian hoped into the driver's seat; Jess had already made herself comfortable in the front passenger's seat he smiled sweetly at her as he started the engine.

"Everyone get your seatbelts on." He looked back at the others to check.

"Alright then here we go." Putting the van into reverse he backed out slowly and then went into drive and away they went.

"Woo hoo!" Nicky, Mark and Shane cheered. Vickie, Nicole and Tania swapped glances each of them shaking their heads.

"Boys are always going to be boys." Tania replied.

"Oh you can bet on that for sure," Nicole agreed.

"Still don't trust me do you?" Shane asked arching his eyebrows and giving her his infamous cheeky grin she just smiled sweetly back at him.

"There's still so much more for you to learn." She teased him. Shane sat there in his seat staring at Nicole and he just about looked speechless.

"Aah for once Filan has no words." Nix smirked.

"Oh be quiet you," Shane scolded. He leaned over his own seat to give Nicky a glare only for Nicole to pull him back into his seat.

"Can't live without me eh?" he replied she just shakes her head at him.

"Like I said before there's still a lot for you to learn. Perhaps if you behave I might let you in on a few secrets." She said; Shane's eyes immediately opened widen with burning curiosity she patted his cheek. Kian had seen this through the rear view mirror and could barely keep the smile smeared all over his face.

"Hey lads you think we should put Filan in on the act too?"

"For sure!" Nicky answered and Mark nodded in agreement.

"I thought so," Ki remarked nodding his head.

"What are you guys on about?" Jess asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about babe." Kian assured her.

For the next half hour of the trip they all just sang along to songs on the radio or the lads played stupid games lie yelling out the window at other passing cars.

"You been on any of these trips with this lot?" Nicole asked Tania.

"Not for a long time but when Nicky and I were still together we all went on trips fairly similar to this and I can tell you from those experiences it had always made for great viewing," Tania said.

"Oh I can just imagine." Vickie answered as they looked at Mark, Shane and Nicky now occupying themselves playing cards. Up at the front of the van Jessica and Kian had a good conversation flowing between them. They chatted about their own lives and the ambitions they looked forward to achieving in the years to come.

"Gee don't they look to be getting on rather well." Nicole observed.

"Yeah you're telling me." Vic agreed.

"Well Kian does have quite the flair in winning a girl's heart," Tania remarked.

"So do the rest of us." Shane piped up.

"Yeah…right whatever!" Both Nicky and Mark laughed. There's still a fair way to travel for the group but by this stage they'd already got off the motor way and were travelling at a good clip along a two way road. Passing lots and lots of farmland, and rolling green pastures with nothing but clear open spaces. No time to stop as they had only a short space of time to enjoy this little getaway.

At last Kian turned off the main road onto the one way street and 100 meters down the track the big familiar sign saying:

'Welcome to Waiwera Hot Springs'

"All right! We made it!" Nix said.

"Yeah and rather surprisingly we made it in one piece too." Shane grinned.

"Oi! I heard that!" Kian exclaimed shooting his friend a menacing look. Nicole opened the side door and they all piled out but they moved just a tad too fast and all at once bodies, legs and arms became a tangled mess and they ended up in the dirt. Kian and Jessica, the only two to escape unscathed from that stood off to the side after climbing out of the van stood and burst out laughing.

"A little help here please!" Nix grunted as he rather unsuccessfully tried to get Shane's left out of his face. Kian and Jess stepped up to give their friends a helping hand, soon the others were back onto their feet dusting their clothes and sorting themselves out a bit better.

"You boys won't mind getting the bags right?" asked Nicole ever so sweetly.

"Of course not." Shane answered immediately; he motioned to his mates to help out which they obliged to while the girls walked towards the entrance gate, there's also a front desk located at the gate and visitors are able to organize their rooms for accommodations.

"Yes can I help you ladies?" said the young man at the front desk. He's got short blonde hair, green eyes and wearing one of those nerdy geek glasses.

"Yes we'd like…" Nicole paused to think.

"Four double rooms!" Kian shouted; the girls glanced over their shoulders to see him and the guys now coming over dragging the bags along.

"Jut four?" Jessica and Vickie looked a little worried.

"Yes four." Shane reiterated now giving his attention to the young man behind the desk.

"Very well. Just give me a few minutes." The man looked at his computer screen and typed quickly. Tania looked at the guys again.

"Just four rooms? How's that supposed to work?" she asked. The boys exchanged knowing glances; and Vickie seeing this knew something had to be up.

"The way we figured is that each 'couple' needs their own space." Kian replied using his fingers to make quote marks.

"Here are your room keys." The young man announced.

"Thank you." Shane had stepped forward to collect the four sets of keys; the young man had interrupted the conversation right on time as Jessica had been ready to ask what Kian had meant. Shane turned around to the others and there is clearly an evident grin on his lips and a slight twinkle in the eye.

"Ok then gang lets get to our rooms." He replied. The rest of the guys grabbed the bags and with Shane leading the way they all trooped through the large steel iron gate which had automatically opened up as they neared.

"Enjoy your stay!" shouted the young man behind the reception desk. They all walked through the large gate and each of them stood rooted to the spot. It's absolutely beautiful inside, a set up fairly similar to a five star hotel's back gardens with a large outdoor swimming pool; a large spa and sauna, barbeque and picnic grassland with benches. There's even a bar there too. All around the grounds though there's palm trees and short shrubs.

"Wow." Nicole, Jess, Vickie and Tania said.

"They've really changed since my last visit." Kian replied.

"Yeah and changed for the better it seems," Nicky said cheekily, the others looked at him with questioning looks on their faces.

"There." He pointed towards the far end, directly opposite from where they stood. There's another gate and a sign which reads: For private use only.

"You good man Byrne." Kian clapped his mate on the back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So, where are our rooms then?" Jessica asked; the whole group had found a place to sit near the bar and ordered a round of drinks at least the boys did but the girls were quite happy to decline.

"See that pathway just near the BBQ area?" Kian pointed.

"Yeah."

"Follow that path around the bend then you'll cross a courtyard with a wooden gate; it's where all of the rooms are located." He explained.

"We'll go and get settled then and leave you boys to your drinking for now." Tania added rising to her feet and reaching for her handbag.

"Wait, wait you can't leave yet." Shane interrupted.

"Oh and why not?" Nicole shot him a bemused look.

"We've got to sort out our room allocations properly this time. It was all just a hurried rush back at the front reception," Nicky answered whilst Shane displayed the four keys on the table and Kian then produced a blank sheet of paper and pen. Jessica wondered just what else these boys have planned out in their heads.

"Please sit." Mark added.

"We aren't dogs you know," Vic added crossing her arms but nevertheless she and the others took their seats.

"Like I had said at the start about each couple needing their space although I gather you girls might not be too thrilled about it. So here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to write down each couple in order and like it or not this is how it's going to stay over the weekend," Kian remarked.

"Why don't we get a say in this?" Jess quizzed.

"Because we were the ones organizing this trip." Ki smirked.

"And we'll make sure they pay for it too." Nicole whispered making Jess smile brightly; and when Kian had caught sight of this a slight frown crossed his face.

"Anyway here's how I see this will work. Firstly in room 382 will be Shane & Nicole. Room 936 is Nicky and Tania, room 473 is Mark and Vickie and lastly in room 549 will be Jessica & I." He added triumphantly. The girls didn't make too much of a fuss over the decision; but nevertheless they rose from the table and gathered up their belongings.

"Now boys, don't you think of going anywhere." Nicole said slyly. She led the way as Jess, Vick and Tan followed dragging the bags with them as they went.

"What you lads think Nicole meant?" asked Nicky.

"I don't know mate; but whatever it is I'm quite sure we'll like it," Shane said grinning. Kian playfully slapped his friend behind the head.

"Oi! That hurt!" Shane retorted.

"Of course it hurt that was my aim deutz." Ki rolled his eyes.

"Anyway lads lets do a recount for the bets." Said Nicky sitting forwards.

"That reminds me. I think you and Shane should be included on this and not just Mark and I," Kian added.

"No way, I wouldn't want to place any bet with you lot about Tan. Nothing is going to really happen between us anyway," Nix shock his head.

"Ok how about you Filan?" Mark and Kian looked to Shane, he grinned at them evilly as he thought back to earlier in the morning.

"You know what I think I'm up for this and I'm going to beat the both of you all ends up." He answered.

"You wish Filan you wish. Alright so let's make the wagers then," Mark added.

"$200"

"$190"

"$190"

"Man don't I feel rich by at least ten folds." Nix grinned as he gathered up the stack of money bills and tucked it safely away into a box where the rest of the betting money had previously gone.

"Keep 'em safe Byrne because I'll be collecting all of it within a matter of time." Remarked Shane cheekily.

"Ha! Don't you even start gloating yet Shane because Mark and I are already a few steps ahead of you." Kian said.

"So I gave you guys a little bit of a head start; it sure as heck doesn't mean I won't over take you." Shane added.

"We'll see about that." Mark smirked.

"I don't need to see I just know," Shane added smirking too; Nicky rolled his eyes and quietly thanking his lucky stars he didn't need to be part of this.

"As fun as it is listening to you guys baiting one another I think you should really be focusing most of your energy in getting your girls," he answered.

"Oh don't worry we will." Kian nodded wisely. They kicked back and relaxed with their drinks; while on the other hand the girls had arrived at their rooms and dumped their bags in. They'd all congregated over in the room Tania is sharing with Nicky each of them sitting on the king size bed.

"So you are all seriously going through this plan to get the guys back?" Tania asked with intrigue.

"Absolutely; it's about time some one else had a chance to dish out the same with them. Besides it could prove very handy one day…in the near future." Nicole said.

"Dare I say this was all Nicole's idea alone and Jess and I are merely going along for the thrill of the ride." Vickie remarked.

"Yeah but I wasn't the one whose butt was saved the other night at Shadows." Nicole smirked and that earned a pillow in the face from Vic.

"Your just jealous Nic," she grinned.

"Ha as if!" Nicole answered.

"Yeah you would be feeling the same if you had been in my position and Shane had come flying to the rescue." Jess nodded, this time it was her turn to earn a smack with the pillow but unlike Nicole, Jessica had ducked away and instead Tania got hit.

"Hey!" she protested but with a good natured smile.

"Oh god I'm sorry." Nicole apologized.

"Don't worry." Tan smiled back; Nicole shot an evil glance over to Jessica to find her grinning triumphantly.

"Next time Jess. Next time." Nic stuck her tongue out.

"Alright then Nic what's our next step?" Vickie interrupted.

"Well I think it's time we get those boys going. If you know what I mean." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively; Jessica and Vickie laughed they knew exactly her train of thought.

"Man this is going to provide good viewing for me." Tania remarked.

"Trust me it sure will; and who knows maybe you can pick up some added essentials to teach Nicky too." Nicole said.

"I don't know…we had our chance." Tania said uncertainly.

"If you still care about him as you've already shown by coming on this trip then I'm positive that in itself says a lot about your honest feelings," Jess added.

"Right come on lets get ready." Vickie interrupted as she rose from the bed.

"Oh eager aren't you." Nicole taunted, Vick merely rolled her eyes at her friend then headed out of the room.

"If you think Vic's keen then I'd have to say you are just as keen to get it all on with Shane," Jessica patted her friend jokingly on the shoulder. This comment brought blushing red cheeks out of Nicole and she just mumbled incoherently under her breath. A short time later Tania went to rejoin the lads at their table; Nicky smiled happily as she took a seat next to him.

"So where are the other three?" Kian inquired.

"You'll find out soon enough." Tania assured him. Kian sat back in his chair and casually craned his head around towards the barbeque and kept a close watch. He wouldn't want to miss seeing the girls arrive. Nicky, Mark, Shane and Tania soon lost themselves in an entertaining conversation and not really caring about much else. Jessica, Nicole & Vickie met up once again though this time in the courtyard.

"Alright so we're ready to start stirring up trouble?" Nic raised her brows.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Vickie answered and Jess nodded her head. She could already feel the nerves of sweat rushing through her veins.

"Let's get to it." Nicole led the way back to the main area.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Bloody hell!" Kian spat out his drink sending the fluid onto the grass thou he still had some dripping at the corner of his mouth and off his chin.

"Egan what the hell-" Shane cut off his own sentence when he'd looked in the same direction Kian is. Tania suppressed an outright laugh seeing the expression on the lads' faces.

"Guys you probably should close your mouth now. Don't want to look like gold fish," said Nicole as she, Jess and Vickie walked over to the table.

"I…I….whoa." Kian could barely string a proper working sentence together as his eyes took in the sight of Jess appreciatively

"Well then are we all just going to sit around here all day drinking?" Nicole looked at Shane questionably.

"No definitely not." He jumped to his feet.

"Actually we ought to get changed ourselves, so make yourselves comfortable and we won't be a moment." He glanced at his mates; they all knew the look all too well and rose from their seats.

"Be right back." Kan winked at Jess she blushed and glanced down at her feet and so the boys headed off to the rooms.

"Good while they are gone lets decide who goes where." Nicole sat down.

"What? You mean we have to do this all separately?" Vickie asked.

"Oh I forgot, you and Mark are all for doing your stunts in public," she smirked; Vickie playfully threw a punch on Nicole's arm.

"Gee thanks!"

"Anyway as I was saying, there is a lot on offer here at the hot springs and we're going to use it at all costs as I'm sure the boys will be too." Nicole began. Tania stood up and walked over to the bar area and picked up several brochures and came back to the table handing the girls one each.

"Thanks." Nicole answered; she, Vic and Jess browsed through the brochure and found a lot on offer. From hot saunas to private massages it's all there and just waiting to be utilized.

"Boy are we going to have some fun or what." Jessica replied.

"Fun indeed." Vickie nodded.

"We're back." The girls turned around to see the boys now back and changed looking gorgeous in shorts and t-shirts. They took a seat at the table and fully relaxed but when Jess caught Nicole's look from the corner of her eye she knew she had to act.

"Kian…" Jess began. He turned to give her his full attention.

"What's up sweetie?"

"Well I was thinking…we had quite a long trip and sitting in a car for that length of time, well I wouldn't mind getting a massage or two." She remarked; immediately Kian's eyes lit up he knew what she's possibly hinting at.

"I know just the place for it. Follow me." Taking her hand he headed across the courtyard past a small block of toilets to a concrete pathway that wound around the corner.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

'Here we are.' Kian announced. Jessica stood, bewildered at the singe-story house.

'What are we doing here, and what is this place?' she frowned, there was no sign to tell them what was inside this house, it was small and looked dark and dingy. The garden was un-tidy being overgrown by weeds and even the pathway was hardly visible.

'You want a massage right?' He turned around to face her gentle but sinister smile spread across his lips she shrugged.

'Well yeah but—in there? I just know we don't have to hurry we have the whole weekend.' She replied he shook his head.

'I'd never let a lady down now come on it will be fine just trust me.' He strode out towards the house Jessica glanced back to where all the noise came from and just for that split second she thought of running back to the others. _* Oh stop being a wimp. * _She quickly jogged up to catch up with Kian and he pushed open the door.

'Hello and how may I help you?' a tall and slender young woman with wavy red curls and dressed in a pink and red bikini appeared before them, she held in her hands a tray of crisps.

'Hi, yes we want to book a half hour session if there is room.' Kian said.

'Certainly just take a seat and I'll organize it for you.' She remarked.

'Thanks.' They took a seat on the small sofa Jessica turned to Kian a bemused look upon her face.

'So you're not going to fill me in?'

'Well what fun would it be if I told you? You are just going to have to trust me on this, Jess; I promise I won't mislead you,' he answered; Jessica leaned back on the sofa and looked around. They were in what looked to be a waiting area, with just the sofa, a coffee table and a study desk with just the few necessaries.

'I wonder how they can run a business looking like this, and the fact it is hidden away from the swimming pool, nobody would know it is here,' she remarked.

'But if you know where to look it is a great spot. Nobody can find you here, unless they look hard enough and it is a great place to relax, which is what you and I are after,' he added. The red-haired woman reappeared from behind a door.

'We have the room ready for you, now you just need to decide which masseurs' you want,' she said.

'Oh no just stay there.' She added quickly seeing Kian about to get up.

'We will bring them out to you.' She turned her head back to the door making some wild motions with her hands.

'Ah yes now I remember,' Kian replied sitting back down.

'Remember, what?' Jessica asked.

'The way they do things, I've been here a few times but this is my first visit in about three months. Before then they used to pick the masseur for you; but things have changed,' he nodded, the door opened again and this time the young red-haired was not alone. Following her; four young ladies of similar build and looks and four hunky men.

'Oohh,' Jessica sighed, her eyes widened and a delicate smile slowly spread across her lips; Kian glanced sideways at her and laughed.

'I thought you'd like,' he grinned she returned his cheeky smile.

'Now, now don't let that ego get too big.'

'So, here are your choices,' the red-haired said. She had arranged for the girls to stand on her left and the guys to her right.

'On my right is; Jenny, Carmen, Alex and Melissa. To my right we have Josh, Harrison, Caleb and Donald.'

Kian turned to Jessica.

'You can go first if you wish?'

'Oh why thank you.' She looked at each of the guys' in turn; they weren't too bad, nice hands, lovely faces and what bodies.

'I think I'll go...with Caleb.' She said a little shy. Kian though wasn't and made up his mind.

'I'll take Mel.' The red-haired nodded, the rest of were dismissed, leaving just Melissa and Caleb behind. Kian nudged Jessica she blushed as her eyes met Caleb's just briefly and Kian laughed even more.

'Come on now don't tell me you're shy!'

'Shh!' She hissed only making him laugh more.

'Follow me please.' The red haired announced the two masseurs' followed immediately then Kian and Jessica. Going through the door they came into a dimly light corridor and shown into a spacious and well-lit room, with the massage tables all set up, towels draped over the side and a table set up in-between the tables that was laden with massage oils.

'If you please remove your clothing and put the towels on,' the red haired instructed while the two masseurs' began to prepare.

'Um...' Jessica looked around; there was no private screen to change in.

'Where can I get changed?' she asked.

'Right here will be fine.' She looked alarmed; Kian smirked.

'What's the matter? We're friends aren't we?' And with that he un-buttoned his shirt threw it to the floor and un-zipped his pants. Jessica stood and stared her lips pressed thinly together but her eyes never moved from him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Back in the main courtyard the three lads and girls stayed at their table making polite conversation but secretly their minds were hard at work plotting the next secret move in their plans.

'Well.' Nicole rose from her seat her sarong slid from her body Shane's eyes widen he coughed roughly she raised her eyebrows.

'You ok there?'

'Huh?' He returned her look with a quizzical one of his own, beside him; Mark and Nicky stifled their laughter.

'I take it you like?' Nicole grinned at him his face just flushed red but he quickly cleared his throat.

'So where were you off to then?' he asked.

'Well I don't know about you but this warm weather is getting to me, a bit now, so I'm going to go and cool off with a swim,' she remarked.

'You know what that sound like a great idea I'll come with you.' Vickie said also getting up from her seat.

'Did you want to come too?' Nicole asked looking at Tania she shook her head.

'No, thanks you go ahead. I'm good,' she said.

'Ok well we'll see you guys later.' Nicole added she and Vickie headed off towards the main swimming pool, when Tania looked at the guys she smiled. Shane hadn't said a word he just kept watching the two walk away and Mark tried to hide behind the drink's menu.

'Nicky?' she asked.

'Yeah?' he replied he looked up from fiddling with his watch.

'Did you want to join me for a walk? I just need to clear my head,' she said.

'Of course let's go.' He answered obviously eager to get away from his love-mad friends he jumped from his seat and Tania got out of hers too. Shane still hadn't noticed anything that was happening around him but Mark did.

'Where are you two off to?' he asked.

'Away from you two.' Nicky smirked.

'Besides you guys will be fine I'm sure. There is plenty to keep you entertained,' Tania added motioning towards the pool area; Mark laughed and waved his hand.

'As if.' He scoffed.

'Well see you later lads.' Nicky said he and Tania headed off towards the other end of the park happily chatting as they went; they looked happy and relaxed together as though nothing had ever come between them.

'So, Filan what are you thinking?' Mark asked now turning his attention to Shane.

'About what?' Shane asked his attention still focused on the pool area though he couldn't see much of it now.

'About Nicole.' Mark added Shane turned to look at his friend with a sly smile.

'I have my plans and I'll have my way soon enough,' he said with that he pushed aside his now empty glass wiped his mouth and stood up.

'I'm keen for a swim what about you?' he asked.

'Yeah why not,' Mark said. The two of them left the table and walked towards the pool. It wasn't quite as full as earlier with just a few adults and kids playing around in the shallow end. At the deeper end Nicole and Vickie were quite relaxed they were leant against the railing chatting away as the water swayed around them. Mark and Shane walked around to that end though the girls didn't notice too lost in their own conversation.

'On three,' Shane said.

'On three,' Mark agreed.

'One...two...three!'

They bomb dived into the pool sending water spraying in all directions.

'Who the hell was that?' Nicole exclaimed as she wiped the water from her eyes, beside her Vickie couldn't utter a word while she coughed and spluttered water from her mouth.

'Argh!' Nicole screamed.

'Wh...what?' Vickie asked in-between her coughs.

'Something's got my leg!' Nicole cried before Vickie could ask what she meant she watched in shock and horror as her friend disappeared under the water.

'Nicole!' She exclaimed.

'Nic?' She still got no answer.

'Oh my god, oh my god.' She said in complete panic. She let go off the side railing.

'Shane, you let go of me!' Nicole yelped coming up to the surface for air. Vickie stopped halfway once she heard her friend's voice and immediately sighed with relief glad to know she was safe even if it was with Shane. Vickie watched on as Shane continued to swim away from Nicole the whole time he laughed at her.

'I'll get you for that!' She yelled chasing after him Vickie laughed as she watched the two of them go off to the other end of the large swimming pool. She swam over to the side and hauled herself out she went towards the deck chair where she and Nicole had left their towels. But instead of finding the towels what she instead found was not a sight she'd intended on seeing if ever seeing it at all.

'Oh my god,' she mumbled.

'What?' he smiled up at her.

'Just what do you think you're doing?' she asked she folded her arms across her chest a frown on her face as she stared down at him well aware of where the towels were placed.

'Hey it is a public place, I'm just here enjoying the sun that isn't a crime,' he answered she rolled her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Kian sighed in satisfaction as Melissa finished up with her massage on him his tired body really needed it and he was more than glad to make the decision to come out here for the weekend.

'There you go all finished,' Melissa remarked she wiped her hands on the hand towel placed with the massage oils; Kian craned his head around and smiled at the young beauty.

'Thanks you've been a great help Mel.' He replied.

'You're welcome.' She went about cleaning up the area and all the things she'd used, Kian leant his head back down his eyes darted over to the next table where Jessica was lying with Caleb still at work his hands moved sensually along her back. While watching on Kian suddenly got an idea he sat up on his table and searched around for his clothes, they'd been moved from where he had left them earlier to hang at the end of his table.

'I'll grab those thanks.' He said, Melissa was finished with her cleaning and about to leave the room she handed Kian's clothes to him then left he dressed quickly and hoped off the table.

'Psst Caleb.' He said Caleb turned to look at him.

'Why don't you go and take a short break?' Kian suggested Caleb nodded he took a few steps back wiped his hands before leaving the room, as soon as the door closed Kian let out a little laugh.

'Now this is going to be fun.' He said he glanced across to Jessica she hadn't moved she was asleep no doubt seeing her body move in time with her breathing; and for a few minutes he stayed where he was to look at her, not failing to notice she was laid on the massage table face down on her stomach completely topless, with the towel tucked tight around her waist. He remembered how she struggled so hard to remove her clothes earlier, constantly cursing him under her breath; the way she held the towel as tight as possible to her body when she got onto the table and lay down. Kian still with the smile on his face moved around towards her table he glanced sideways just to make sure she didn't wake up and catch him off guard then he looked at the trolley where the massage oils were kept and spotted the yet un-opened bottle of lavender. It wasn't a smell he liked in particular but from what he knew from most of the girls he'd been with, the scent of lavender appealed to them but whether or not it appealed to Jess he didn't know but he was about to find out. He picked up the bottle flicked the cap open and poured a small amount of the oil into his hands and rubbed them together. For certain the scent came off his hands quite strong though for the mean time he put up with it. He gave another quick glance at Jessica to see if there was any new movement or reaction from her and he caught just a hint of a smile pressed on her lips. _*** I wonder what she has to smile about. * **_He thought with a big grin. After he'd rubbed the massage oil further into his hands he gave a stretch and cracked a few of his knuckles. Now he needed to focus he didn't want to let his mind run away with any thoughts and get too far ahead. This weekend had a purpose and he was going to make sure it all went according to plan.

'Right well here we go,' he said quietly placing his hands on her lower back. Immediately he felt the goose bumps rise from her body the skin to skin contact made his hands tremble for a moment before he shook his head clear and put all is attention of the job at hand. Very slowly he started in small circular motions on her lower back then gradually made the movements wider and he moved higher and higher. There were a number of thoughts going around in his head but he tried to keep it under control.

'Oh that is the spot yeah, yeah just there.' Jessica mumbled.

'Right here?' he asked.

'Mmm yeah exactly the spot.'

Kian smirked at her words as he continued to work his hands across her shoulders; he was surprised she wasn't alert enough to know it was him and not the other guy Caleb. He wondered if he should try and get her to talk to him without giving it all away in case she suddenly woke up.

'So,' he said.

'Hmm?' She mumbled back.

'What brings you out here for the weekend?' he asked.

'Nothing just with friends,' she replied.

'I see, so it is just you and your friends no boyfriend?' he asked she chuckled.

'Oh heavens no there aren't any decent guys around anyway.' She answered.

'That is a shame,' He said.

'Yeah.' She sighed.

'Besides it always turns out the ones I do like aren't even serious.' She added. Kian didn't say anything in reply to that he remembered hearing about Jessica and David a couple of years ago; when they started at Uni at the same time.

'What about the guy you came in with earlier?'

'Oh him nah he is so not my type,' she said Kian chuckled quietly he reached for the bottle to pour more of the oil into his hands.

'What makes you say that?' He asked with intrigue once the oil was rubbed in he went back to work on her shoulders starting with the outside and moving inwards. Jessica made no reply while thoroughly enjoying the massage.

'Sorry what did you say?'

'Well I was just wondering why you think that other guy wasn't your type.' He remarked.

'He's got an ego that's the main thing. You know he struts around like he knows everything about us. He and his friends are so-well to put it they are just a bunch of idiots. Everything is just a game to them and Kian, the guy I'm referring to is probably the worst,' she said.

'He can't be so bad though can he?' Kian pressed on.

'I guess he has his good points too,' she answered reluctantly.

'The sad thing is and I can't believe I'm going to even admit this; but you know, I—I really like him,' she answered, Kian stopped his massages that one he wasn't expecting from her though a smile crept across his lips before too long.

'Everything ok?' she asked.

'Yeah fine just fine.' He remarked.

'Actually I need to pop outside for a few minutes I won't be long,' he added he grabbed the hand towel and wiped down his hands and before Jessica could say another word he was gone out of the room the door closing loudly after his exit.

'Ok,' she said opening her eyes she looked around the room there was no one just her alone on the massage table. She burrowed her eyes something was going on she wasn't sure what it was but definitely something was up. She sat up pulled the towel against her body and swung her legs to the side she ran her fingers through her hair.

'I wonder where everyone went,' she replied hopping off the table. She wandered past the other table towards the window that over-looked the front of the building and pointed back to the main swimming area. She saw Kian stood out on the pathway with another guy and when she squinted she recognized Shane. The conversation between the two of them was brief and before too long Shane turned and walked off back to the swimming area and Kian headed back inside. Jessica backed away from the window she quickly glanced around to find her clothes but to her dismay her clothes weren't in the same spot where she'd left them earlier.

'Damn it, damn it where are they?' she muttered frantically looking for her clothes but she couldn't find them anywhere.

'Shit.' She cursed she could hear footsteps coming closer towards the door she didn't know what to do she looked around trying to find something more decent to cover up with, then as luck would have it she caught sight of a white dressing gown. It was hanging on a hook behind the door; she raced towards it as the footsteps got closer and stopped. _*** Oh shit! ***_ She thought her eyes wide. If that person standing on the otherside opened the door and she hadn't gotten the towel off and the dressing gown on in time she didn't even want to think of what might happen.

**Knock, knock!**

'Hold on a minute!' she yelled she whipped off the towel and slipped the dressing gown on tied it tight then smoothed down her hair.

'Ok you can come in.' She replied, the door eased open and Kian poked his head around it a smile crossed his lips.

'Nice outfit.'' He said she rolled her eyes.

'What do you want?' she asked.

'Well I just wanted to check if you're ready to leave and come grab some food with the others?' He offered.

'Meaning us including your friends?' she echoed with eyebrows raised.

'Well maybe with us too I haven't decided yet.' He remarked the smile still on his face she wanted to wipe it off so badly it was getting to her.

'Maybe you should go have your food alone I'd rather stay here,' she replied. Kian though still didn't let the smile disappear instead he retracted from the door Jessica let out a sigh but not for long because he then re-appeared and came further into the room with her clothes.

'Where...you! You stole my clothes!' she exclaimed he laughed and placed the clothes onto the table.

'It is not like you were in any real need of them a few minutes ago,' he said she snatched up her clothes holding onto them she walked to other end of the room.

'Just what makes you think I didn't need my clothes? You're such a prick,' she snarled.

'So, why don't you just own up and admit you like me more than you think you do,' he answered.

'I don't.' She snapped behind her Kian chuckled she muttered under her breath when she heard him laugh.

'Funny because that isn't what you said to me earlier before I left,' he said.

'What?' Jessica spun around she glared at him but to her annoyance he smiled back and with him leaned against the table that smugness in his voice and the way he returned her look her expression changed to shock as the last part of his comment sunk in.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Jessica didn't say another word to Kian once they left the massage parlour, she didn't know what to say even if she wanted to after realizing he knew too much. Inside she was furious though especially when she easily could tell just by the smirk on his face the entire time. _*** Payback he is going to get some back before this weekend is over. * **_She thought. They returned to the main swimming area, most of the other patrons had left so it was relatively quiet now. Nicky and Tania had returned from their private walk. The two of them sat back at the table chatting and even from where she and Kian stood Jessica could already tell those two were getting along much better and maybe even more so before this trip was over.

'Hey.' Kian said he pulled out his chair Nicky and Tania stopped their conversation and immediately looked up at them.

'Oh, so you are back so soon?' Tania asked a sly grin on her face she gave Jessica a sly smile Jessica though just sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Later.' she whispered. Kian still with the smirk on his face took his seat beside Nicky.

'You obviously had some success,' he remarked Kian nodded.

'Let's just say I found out more information that is going to be a big help,' he said.

'All right so what does everyone want to eat and drink? We can either choose to stay here or go for a walk and see what else is in the area.' Nicky said he leant back in his chair and rested his arms behind his head.

'Well shouldn't we wait for the others first? They might want to join us too.' Tania said.

'Yeah that is true guess I never thought of that one.' He answered.

'They'd better join us,' Jessica mumbled Kian cast a sideways glance at her but she ignored his look.

'Speaking of the others does anyone know where they are? I did see Shane leave the swimming pool about ten minutes ago but there's been no sign of him since,' Nicky said.

'Actually I did see him before but he never mentioned to me about where he was going after I talked to him,' Kian added.

'So, how about you boys go and head out and find Shane and Mark, and at the same time you can see if you can find Nicole and Vickie too,' Tania said she gave Nicky a pointed look he quickly got the message.

'Come on then Egan, let's see what Filan and Feehily are up to, and get them out of trouble,' he said Kian surprisingly didn't object to this he got up from his seat and followed Nicky towards the main hotel.

'So.' Tania said now turning her attention to Jessica she stared down at the table.

'Jess?'

'Hmm?'

'Did you want to talk about it?" Tania asked

'It's far too embarrassing,' Jessica remarked.

'In what way?'

'Just…everything. It was so bad I don't think I could have felt any worse in my life,' Jessica added now sitting up straight in her seat she ran her hands over her face.

'Tell me, it'll make you feel better,' Tania encouraged.

'Ok, but you have to promise not to laugh.' Jessica said.

'I promise.'

'So, then Egan, do you want to tell me what happened that's made you so happy?' Nicky asked Kian laughed he shook his head.

'Didn't I already tell you earlier? I got more information out of Jess when we were alone,' he remarked.

'In what way did you manage to do that?'

'I have my ways Byrne,' Kian said Nicky laughed he patted his friend on the back.

'Yes, yes and well know about your infamous ways Kian don't worry. I don't know how you managed to do it and to be honest I don't really want to know either. As long as you got a bit of reward at the end then I'm all for it,' he said.

'You're just looking forward to payday I bet.' Kian added with a smirk.

'Not like you can blame me, that is a fair bit of money we all have going on.' Nicky answered. They headed through the main entrance passed by the front reception turned left at the end of the corridor and walked to their designated rooms.

'So, what made you decide they will be here?' Kian asked.

'I did see Mark go this way when Tania and I were on our way back. I don't know if Vickie went along with him but I know for sure he was headed for the room.' Nicky said Kian raised his eyebrows.

'Then why are using the front entrance instead of the one with the private gate?'

'Geeze what is this a thousand questions? You know the place well enough Egan I'm sure. If we go through the entrance out back it's too easy to be spotted; but through here there is no way anyone in their room will notice because the view faces the other direction,' Nicky answered.

'Oh.' Kian said now in understanding of the situation, and the more he thought about it the more he liked it, he was sure he could use this new piece of information much more to his advantage.

'Ok now try and keep quiet,' Nicky said the two crouched lower to the ground to keep at the same height of the window frame. To their lucky the curtains hadn't been draw just yet and when they got to the room Mark and Vickie shared she peeked inside.

'Do you see anything yet? Kian asked.

'Not yet just give me a second,' Nicky said. He inched forwards a little bit more and tried to get a better look.

'Do you see anything yet?'

'Yeah but a bit and it looks like they are talking,' Nicky answered

'Well then that really is no fun.' Kian remarked.

'Come on we're going to try the other side.' Nicky replied.

'Thanks.' Vickie said when Mark handed her the hot cup of tea. He just nodded his head in response he went and sat back down at the opposite end of the bed. The two of them now had nothing else to say their previous conversation had now run it's course there was nothing left to say.

'Well.' He said she glanced at him.

'Yeah…well.' She agreed she looked down at the cup in her hands a soft sighed escaped her lips. She really needed to get changed now sitting there with the towel still wrapped around her body.

'Cold?' he asked.

'No.' she said quickly he laughed she rolled her eyes.

'Yeah you can be amused all you like,' she answered.

'Then why don't you go and get changed?' he suggested with raised eyebrows.

'Yeah now wouldn't you like that?' she retorted he just grinned from ear to ear Vickie shook her head. She got up off the bed and put the mug on the dressing table that was opposite of the bed.

'Well if you'll excuse me for a minute,' she said.

'Of course,' he replied Vickie didn't look his way while she bent down and opened up her bag to find a new set of clothes. Mark also didn't' say anything he watched while she worked. Once Vickie was happy with her selection she zipped up the bag stood up and strode off towards the bathroom

'Did you want some help?' he called after her.

'No.' she said. The door slammed shut behind her and Mark with a smile on his face kicked off his shoes and settled more comfortably on the bed.

'Very soon he is going to learn two can definitely play at this game,' Vickie said to her reflection in the mirror she quickly got un-dressed and turned on the shower and stepped in. When Mark heard the shower going he sat up and picked up the phone on the bedside table pressed a couple of numbers and dialed out.

'Hi I'd like to make an order.' He said.

Outside of the room crouched in close to the bushes Nicky and Kian exchanged grins, since the window just outside of where they were was open they overheard while Mark was on the phone.

'Ok well I guess we know what he's going to do.' Nicky remarked.

'Yeah now let's try and find Filan. He shouldn't have gone too far,' Kian agreed they slipped away and decided to start their search for Shane in the main court. When they got out to the main court area a quick look to their table Tania an Jessica were still there, though now they had ordered a couple of drinks for themselves and also a bowl of potato wedges with sour cream and chives to share.

'How's things with you and Tan?' Kian asked.

'Fine,' Nicky said Kian burrowed his eyebrows.

'You don't sound too confident,' he remarked Nicky just sighed.

'It is complicated.' He said.

'Do you want to talk about it then?' Kian suggested Nicky shook his head.

'No I will deal with it and find a ay but I have to do it on my own first.' He answered.

'Hey lads.'

Startled Kian and Nicky turned around and looked behind them Shane had a towel wrapped around his waist as the water continued to drop from his head there was a smile on his face.

'What happened to you?' Kian asked.

'Nothing I just went for a swim to cool off,' Shane said.

'On your own?' Nicky asked Shane shook his head a sly grin spread across his face.

'Not at all I had Nicole to keep me company,' he added.

'Ah, well I hope the both of you behaved out there wouldn't want to be drawing too much attention,' Kian remarked with a knowing look at him Shane laughed he knew Kian was aware of his earlier plan when they'd talked things over.

'I like to take my time quite the opposite to you Ki,' he said.

'Well I have my ways that work best for me,' Kian said.

'Ok we don't want or need to go into those details right now,' Nicky replied intervening on the conversation.

'Where's Nicole then?' he added.

'Took off for the room I don't know why she just went and left me alone.' Shane answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

'Anyway we'll worry about her later, I think Jess and Tania could do with a bit of company now,' he remarked Kian and Nicky agreed the three of them made their way over to the table it was Tania whom noticed them first.

'Oh back so soon?' she asked.

'Yeah, there was nothing of interest to find apart from Shane.' Nicky said with a laugh.

'Thanks Byrne,' Shane retorted he flopped down in his seat. When Kian sat down beside her again Jessica still avoided looking his way and instead her eyes diverted straight across to Shane she drew in a quiet breath he glanced around she quickly stared at the table Shane grinned but kept quiet.

'Did you find Mark too?' Tania asked Nicky and Kian swapped looks.

'No, not sure where he went but it doesn't matter he'll turn up when he's ready,' Nicky said.

'What about Vick?' Jessica asked.

'I wouldn't worry I'm sure she'll be just fine,' Nicky added.

'More than fine I say,' Shane remarked Tania and Jessica looked at each other unsure if they should be worried by his comment.

'Relax they'll be fine they are big girls, Nicole and Vickie if they had a problem I bet we'd know about it first hand,' Kian answered he helped himself to the bowl of wedges.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Vickie stepped out of the shower she felt much better now especially since she didn't have the smell of chlorine. Once she'd dried off her hair she then put on the fresh set of clothes picked out earlier, ran the brush through her hair.

'Ok this is better,' she said; and happy with her reflection she chucked the dirty towel and swimming items into the rattan basket and straightened out the bathroom, all the while trying to avoid getting out of there knowing who was on the other side. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Hey, are you going to stay in there all day?' he called Vickie quietly swore under her breath.

'No I'm nearly finished.' She said.

'What do you want anyway?' she asked.

'There is food.' He answered simply.

'I'll be there in a minute,' she said she finished up her task took another look in mirror and with a sigh she opened the door and walked out. Immediately the smell of roast chicken and mashed potatoes hit her nose. She looked across the room to the far end to where their small round table was situated with two cushioned chairs on other side. Mark was already seated on one chair with a glass cup in hand. She raised her eyebrows at him with a look of suspicion on her face.

'What's the matter?'

'Nothing.'

'Here.'

She watched in silence while he leant over the side of his seat picked up another glass and a bottle of wine.

'Ok so what's this all about then?' she asked he poured the wine into the glass and handed it out to her. At first she stared at it not wanting to accept her gaze flicked over to him his expression didn't' change.

'Nothing but wine goes well with roast,' he remarked she walked forwards and accepted the glass and moved to sit in the other seat still she kept her eye on him he couldn't help but laugh.

'You know there really is no reason to get all suspicious,' he said.

'Oh, yeah well can you actually blame me especially considering how much we all know about you and your friends,' she answered he nodded as he took a sip.

'Perhaps you are right though I think it is about time you let that stay in the past. Those were the times back when we started and yeah we enjoy it but we can change,' he said she laughed.

'You can change? Please like I can ever see that ever happening,' she said he scowled.

'You have no idea,' he replied. Vickie wanted to reply but instead she kept her mouth shut.

'Shall we eat then? Don't want to let this good go to waste,' he added.

'Yeah sure,' she agreed. They were both quiet while they ate the meal every now and again though she'd catch a sly smirk appear on Mark's face as if he was already planning something in his head.

'All right what are you up to?' she asked he looked back at her with a quizzical look.

'What do you mean?' He asked. Vickie sighed heavily she put down her fork and knife wiped the corners of her mouth with the napkin and leant back in her seat.

'I can tell you're up to something and I wan to know what it is. I'm not about to venture into your plan without knowing first hand,' she said. Mark too leant back in his seat he rested his arms behind is head a smile crossed his face.

'See! That is exactly what I'm talking about, I now you're up to something that smile says it all,' she remarked.

'And I think you're being too cautious and suspicious of everything around you,' he said she huffed and folded her arms.

'I have my reasons,' she answered.

'Look Vick I think you really need to just let the past go and just take this weekend break as it is and nothing more. I don't see what is wrong with enjoying it with everyone all here together,' he said.

'Besides if you are so against everything why did you even agree to come?' he asked she kept quiet there was no answer for his question she couldn't even remember why she'd decided to come in the first place.

'Forget it.' She said annoyed he caught her out Mark shook his head the grin still on his face Vickie's mobile rang she jumped up to answer it.

'Nic? Where have you been? Oh right ok yeah that definitely sounds like a great idea.' Vickie said. Mark cocked his head to one side curious as to what her and Nicole were discussing, Vickie saw the look she turned her back to her him and continued to listen to Nicole talk.

'All right we'll see you later then ok bye.' Vickie replied she ended the call tucked her phone back into her pocket.

'So what was that all about?' he asked.

'Oh nothing much Nic just wanted to inform me of the plans for tonight,' she said casually sitting back down.

'What plans?' he quizzed now getting very intrigued.

'Well if I told you there would be no point in it patience only comes to those who wait,' she said.

'Fine.' He said with a sulk.

'Another drink?' he offered changing the subject slightly.

'Thanks,' She handed the glass over and he poured a little more.

Mark and Vickie had finished off the meal a little while ago and now the two of them lounged around on the queen-sized bed, and the TV on in the background. Vickie was well aware of just how close they were as they lay there, neither of them made any inclination to want to move.

'This s such a cheesy film,' she replied.

'Well you did pick it,' he answered with a laugh she stuck her tongue out at him.

'You could've said something then I'd have picked out another film one that was far better then this,' she said.

'I don't mind it just passes the time,' he remarked.

'Yeah right! I bet you've got all sorts of plans going on in that head of yours,' she answered and shoved him away, only for Mark to react much quicker than her and he grabbed both of her elbows.

'Shit!' Vickie exclaimed the two of them tumbled off the side of the bed and hit the floor with a heavy and very loud thud.

'Ow!' Mark exclaimed.

'Oh my god sorry,' Vickie replied laughing he chuckled too and it wasn't so long before the realization of their position.

'Um…yeah…ok I uh think I need to get up,' she said.

'I don't mind it here,' he answered the cheeky grin appeared on his face again she rolled her eyes though a thought came to her and she looked down at him.

'What?' he asked with eyebrows raised instead of saying a word she inched even closer she saw him lick his lips. _*** If he thinks he's going to get this all his own way then he is sadly mistaken * **_She thought her lips curved into a smile Mark burrowed his eyebrows not quite understanding why she was smiling.

'Something is funny?' he asked. She shrugged her shoulders still with the smile on her face.

'Maybe there is I don't know but you don't have to worry,' she answered still smiling she ran the back of her hand across his cheek. They didn't say much more just stared at one another each of them had their own thoughts in mind.

'Can I?' he asked in a whisper.

'Huh?' she asked she nearly missed hearing him speak. He sat up and propped up on his elbows leaned in and kissed her Vickie shocked at his sudden move quickly pulled back.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

'Um-I-I never mind.' She answered.

'I think we can get up now.' She added.

'Ok.' He answered and shrugged his shoulders he wasn't particularly bothered either way Vickie moved quickly and sat back on the bed and mark also stood up he stretched out and there was just a hint of a smile on his face she noticed it and cursed under her breath.

'So do you have any other plans right now?' he asked.

'What?' she said startled he'd spoken to her as she was lost in thought.

'Did you have any plans?' he asked again.

'No.'

'Ok.'

Vickie eyed him suspiciously she wasn't sure what he was planning by asking her the question.

'Is there a reason as to why you've asked me?' she asked.

'No, no reason.' He remarked.

'I'm off to take a shower and maybe after that we can do something,' he said she nodded her head not listening to all he said until he'd disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door.

'Wait, what?' She called out.

'Damn it,' she said sank back down onto the bed.


End file.
